


The Time of Their Lives

by AdmantCrow



Series: The Time of Their Lives [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Chiaki mains kirby, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hajime becomes a counsellor, Human Nanami Chiaki, Melodrama, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Probably at least a little OoC, REALLY MELODRAMA, Romance, Sonia being a wingman, the content i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami spend their free time at Hope's Peak Academy at the fountain where they met, playing video games and chatting about class. But as the seasons turn one by one and they mature, their deep bond grows and new, exciting feelings blossom between them.





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything like this, and in all honesty this is something I wrote for myself more then anything. But, I wanted to start posting things here and I thought this is probably the best thing to start with! So, I hope you enjoy!

She was there, waiting for him, even though it didn’t look like it at a glance.

It was the end of July, and the sun felt like it was burning a hole in the back of Hajime’s neck. In retrospect, he really should’ve grabbed a hat before heading out of the dorm, but either way he was paying for it now. The park was quiet today; most students had left for the summer break, either to go visit families outside the city or just to get away from the hellish heat. Others were doing just that, but simply lurking inside their dorms in the shade. And here was Hajime, a fool heading to his usual bench in front of the fountain to play video games during the apex of summer. But… at the very least it was nice to have quiet throughout the park. And in all honesty, he’d been looking forward to it from the moment he woke up this morning.  
Of course, he wouldn’t have been doing this if he was alone. Turning the last corner, he saw Chiaki was already there, clearly already engrossed in whatever she was playing on her handheld console. Hajime thanked the day for Chiaki not wearing her hoodie that she wore more then anything else; it wouldn’t have been the first time she’d roasted for just throwing on whatever on such a warm day. She mustn’t have been totally absorbed in the game, as Hajime approached she clicked pause and tilted her head to greet him, the smallest of smiles on her sleepy, slightly dazed face. Which really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

“Afternoon, Hajime.” She shook her handheld slightly. “Did you bring yours today?” Straight to the point, as always, Hajime grinning to himself, nodding to the affirmative.  
“Of course, I did, we’ve been doing this long enough I’m not going to forget again.” That and he didn’t want to get another session of her half-hearted sighs as she had to play a co-op game by herself due to his forgetfulness. Before Hajime pulled out the handheld from his shorts pocket, he held up the plastic bag he was holding. “Did you eat your lunch yet, Chiaki?” Chiaki turned back to her game as if to dodge the question, frowning in a way that made Hajime laugh out loud. “Don’t worry, I got you covered.” He withdrew a sandwich and an apple from the plastic bag, placing them in her lap as she continued to game.  
“Well.” Chiaki mumbled as she played through a particularly challenging section (for the normal gamer). “I was going to eat before leaving my room, but I got up to a really exciting boss on an RPG I was playing. And by the time I finished that section, it was almost 2:00 so I didn’t want to be late for our session.” Hajime shook his head as he booted up the game on his handheld, an RPG that Chiaki had recommended for him a week ago.  
“I’m really not going to be upset if you’re a little late because of lunch. You were here before me, anyway.” Chiaki made that frowny face again that Hajime just couldn’t resist, though she didn’t reply for a few moments as she finished another battle, blindly grabbing the apple Hajime had brought as she played on with one hand. Hajime was glad she was eating – the first few times he brought a bit of extra food for her she just refused him out of stubbornness. 

“If I’d stopped to eat lunch, we would’ve had less time to play games together. And I don’t mind starving a bit so I can do that. Plus, I wanted to see what you thought of Etrian Oddysey III.” Her face was so intense as she played that it was clear what she was saying was very true. Hajime couldn’t help but worry about her more then a little when she said things like that, which is why just about every time that hung out to play games (which was more or less every other day now), he’d bring a little bit of extra lunch just to make sure she was getting some nutrition. After that back and forth, the two of them played their games in silence, breaking it only occasionally for Hajime to ask her a question about the game, or Chiaki to frequently ask what he thought of it. The two teenagers would become so consumed by their fun that they barely noticed the sweltering heat or the bugs that buzzed around them. They never really talked much during the majority of their sessions anyway; it was a way for them to connect despite being two very different people. After all, Chiaki was the Ultimate Gamer of Hope’s Peak, and Hajime was just another student at the Reserve Course. Being so close to the school that he’d dreamed of going to, so close to being someone of importance… for a long time, Hajime had struggled with his feelings of inadequacy, of having nothing to show for himself.

That had never mattered to Chiaki. She had literally just bumped into him, discovered that he’d liked games, and that was that: they both had a new best friend. And in Chiaki, he’d found someone who’d accepted someone as… well, normal as he was.

“How’s class been for you guys up there?” Hajime murmured, putting his tongue between his teeth as his frustration mounted with the game. Chiaki didn’t look up at all.  
“It’s been pretty okay… I think.” So that meant it had been fine, Hajime noted. “Being on break has been pretty fun, I’ve gotten through a couple of games already. Which is always a good thing, since I think my backlog in my room is taller then both of us put together.” Hajime tried to picture exactly how many games that could’ve been. The idea of that many games to get through actually stressed him out, and secretly he figured that her claim was actually a lowball estimate of how many she had to play. “Classes are always sorta weird considering everyone has a strange personality. They’re like memorable video game characters… I guess.”  
Even through this she kept her focus on the game; Hajime sometimes just enjoyed watching her expressions as she played – normally it was neutral, but sometimes she would make a pouty face as she came upon something rather challenging, and even more rarely he’d see a pure smile as she found a game she truly fell in love with. Why didn’t she have other people to play games with? How couldn’t anyone want to spend time with someone with such a wholesome passion?  
“Having our days to play games together always gives me something to look forward to though.” He gave her a sideline glance as Chiaki said this, seeing the warm smile on her face reserved for her favourite games – Hajime felt his chest go a little weak and decided to just focus on the in case a goofy look had spread to his face.

 

“What about you… Hajime?” Hajime nibbled at the inside of his cheek as he got a GAME OVER once again. He’d been stuck on this boss for over a day now, and none of Chiaki’s advice seemed to work. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for the genre? “…Hajime?” Damn, at least he knew he was getting into the games Chiaki picked out for him; he was getting just as absorbed into the as she was!  
“Uh, what about me? Games to play?” Hajime really should’ve been paying more attention. “The only ones I really play often are the ones you pic-“  
“No, silly, I meant how has class been?” Chiaki smiled at him in such a way that seemed like she was making fun of his new gaming behaviour. Judging by her expression, there was a goofy look in his face from before. Hajime scratched the back of his head, embarrassed but not at all upset about her reaction.  
“Uh, well, um, class has been… well, class? Y’know, English, Maths, History, all that fun junk.” Chiaki had taken the attention off her game to listen to him, which was a rare occurrence in itself. Stuttering a little, not used to such attention from her, Hajime continued. “School isn’t bad, it just feels a little samey, y’know? No one really stands out and it’s just the same day after day. I sorta wish I had some of your friends in my class, I wonder what it’d be like then.” Hajime lent back into the bench, stretching.

“Why don’t you go ask them now?” Chiaki stated flatly, simply confusing Hajime. He assumed most, if not all of them were away for the summer break, and even if they weren’t, he wasn’t really meant to go in to the main branch of Hope’s Peak. Hajime waited a few moments for his friend to elaborate on what she had said, but upon realising the futitly of such a wait, simply asked her.  
“Uh, what do you mean?” Chiaki looked up and jabbed a thumb at the bushes about thirty metres behind them.  
“I meant them.” Hajime just grew more confused and looked back at the bushes behind them, near the fountain.  
Hajime didn’t know what to think of the three figures conspicuously crouched behind the bushes, leering out to watch the two gamers enjoying their day. His main thought was how bizzare and out of place the three of them looked. One had her hair done up in such a insane way that they looked more like horns, a grin etched on her face despite it VERY clear the people she was watching were very aware of their presence. Another, her outfit denoting that she looked like someone out of royalty seemed pretty excited about what she was viewing. And the other, with his bright pink hair and jumpsuit, looked more interested in the regal girl next to him then Hajime and Chiaki, though Hajime noted more then one dirty look thrown his way that he really didn’t understand.

“Chiaki.” Hajime turned back to look at his friend, who infuriatingly was simply just back to play her game with the same blank look as always, despite the three watching their every move. “How long have those three been watching us?” Chiaki glanced over at him, tilting her head to think.  
“Hmm…” She mused. “Probably at least an hour this time.” And back to her game she went. Hajime put his head in hands as he comprehended this lunacy.  
“Wait. ‘This time’? How many times have they done this?” Chiaki just shrugged, narrowing her eyes at the screen.  
“At least three other times. I heard Sonia gossiping to Mikan and Peko about our gaming sessions.” This only served to confused Hajime further. He knew Chiaki was kind of weird, and that her friends in class were weird, but why were they spying on them?  
“Maybe this has to do with Sonia wanting to learn about ‘Japanese courting rituals’.” Chiaki put a finger to her chin. “I don’t know why she’d learn that looking at me, I’ve never been good at dating simulators.” At this, Chiaki jumped what looked like a metre in the air as Hajime just burst into laughter at the sheer absurdity that the situation had turned to. He laughed and laughed and laughed to the point that Chiaki was looking at him with a combination of worry and sheer confusion.  
Finally, when he’d calmed down enough, Hajime caught his breath and closed his handheld, not being able to focus on the game with everything that had just happened. Chiaki tilted her head again, concerned, but the little smile on her face told him she was greatly amused by his behaviour.  
“Are you okay, Hajime? You looked like you had some kind of awful status ailment for a moment there.” Hajime, red-faced as he was, got enough breath in his lungs to talk again, Chiaki’s typical comment not helping him at all.  
“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He chuckled again and put his head in his hands. “You’re friends seem nice. But they’re damn weird.” Chiaki giggled just a little bit, something Hajime realised he’d never heard before.  
“They really are.” She murmured, smiling warmly. “They’re weird, and crazy, and lovely… but they can be hard to manage sometimes.” She fidgeted a little bit, embarrassed. “…And they put up with me talking about video games.” Hajime always wondered what the day to day of the Ultimates in Chiaki’s class was like – nothing like he could ever imagine in his long walk of normalcy. “Though… I have to say, I wish I had someone like you in class with me. Someone I can really geek about video games too, besides our sessions here.”

“I don’t think I’m cut out for you class and your legion of classmates.” Hajime laughed self-depressively. “I think things are fine with our days like todays… just an afternoon of enjoying ourselves. Not anything like…” He furrowed his brow, trying to remember the phrase Chiaki had mentioned. “…’Japanese courtship rituals’?” He just shrugged as if to highlight how bizarre the idea was. gesturing with his hand. He almost noticed the dip in Chiaki’s smile, the pout and furrowed brow. But then it was gone, and she back to enjoying her game, and Hajime thought not more for that moment about it.  
The two of them spent the next half hour just playing their games, Hajime swearing under his breath at his attempts to conquer Etrian Oddysey III for the first time, whilst Chiaki silently giggled at his struggles as she went through her fifth playthrough of Final Fantasy IV. As they wrapped out their session for the day, Chiaki gave him some more advice on strategies to beat the boss he was stuck on.  
“…and with that party composition, and most likely a little luck, you could probably take down that boss without a real problem.” Hajime frowned, not super happy that he had to resort to the Ultimate Gamer’s help to get through this giant wall the game had thrown in front of him, but he was happy she was so invested in helping him out. He figured the game, Etrian Oddysey III, was one of Chiaki’s favourites since she recommended it so fervently. But it was also these times where she got the most intense. “Next time I see you, I hope you’ve beaten that boss! I want to show you some stuff that’s only available after that.” The normally rather dazed and sleepy looking girl became so heated Hajime became obligated to get it done.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it done, I got all my homework done in the last two days, so I can just sit back and push through it.” And he actually was looking forward to it – Chiaki had reawakened a love of games that he hadn’t really embraced since he was much younger. “Are we getting together tomorrow? I can probably beat the boss by then.” To his surprise, considering every other time he asked what date their next session was, she agreed intently; but this time she fidgeted and looked at her knees.  
“Sorry, Hajime. I organised with my classmates to have a beach trip tomorrow. A few of them want to take advantage of the ‘nice’ weather.” Her inflection made it clear that summer was NOT her favourite season. “But I thought…” She scratched the back of her head, clearly arkward with what she was trying to say. “You want to come with?” She gave him that little smile that hit him in the core, but Hajime gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
“Sorry, I would, but I wouldn’t be able to make it.” He felt bad about this, but he just couldn’t do it. “Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t have been able to go to a gaming session tomorrow anyway; one of my out of town friends are visiting for a day, so I should probably catch up with them anyway.” Again, he saw the flash of emotion on Chiaki’s face – a little sad look of disappointment that he barely caught. But he’d already committed, and it’d would just be worse to go back on it now, even if he wanted.  
“That’s okay, Hajime.” She closed her handheld, as she’d been getting ready to go for a bit. “Maybe you can come to one of our other trips… I’m sure there wouldn’t be a problem, since you’re my friend. I can talk to my teacher if it wasn’t.” Hajime nodded, not saying anything, but trying to smile at her regardless.  
“I’ll do my best to be able to come, but I can’t promise anything.” An awkward silence fell between them, Hajime scratching his head in embarrassment.

“Well I guess I-“ The two of them said the same thing at the same time. Hajime flushed red in embarrassment, smiling like the fool he was. “See you in a couple of days then, Chiaki.” He patted her on the shoulder, not really sure why, before stridng off back towards the Reserve Course dorms.  
“See you later, Hajime. Good luck on Etrian Oddysey!” Hajime turned back and gave her a big wave before heading off. He felt awful about lying to Chiaki about his friend visting, but it was the only thing he could quickly think of; going with her and her friends to the beach was more then he could handle. Hajime was just uncomfortable with the idea of going out on a trip with the other Ultimates; already his self-confidence was barely above the dumpster, something he was actively struggling to work with – but being around such amazing people, not offense to them… it just was a little too much for him to deal with at the moment. 

Gazing back at the bench, he found Chiaki still where he left her, looking back at him with a weird look on her face – a moment later she was gone, turning on her heel to walk back towards the main dorms. Hajime never got that feeling of self-inadequacy from being near Chiaki – he knew she was someone who simply accepted him as a friend; someone who barely thought of herself as an Ultimate… someone who cared enough to befriend someone as much of a fool as him.  
So, he resolved to get better, to one day go along with her plans and go on the trips like she mentioned. Anything was worth it for such a friend, who simply wished to share her school life with him. 

But first, he had a promise to keep, and a game to progress in - and he realised he'd already forgotten Chiaki's advice.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime takes a big step tackling his anxieties, whilst Chiaki admits her feelings and takes a plunge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the perks of having free time during holidays! I didn't realise this chapter would get as long as it did, but I think it turned out much better then I expected! Expect a lot of mushy melodrama, but I honestly just had a great time writing this and can't wait to get more done!
> 
> Be sure to leave me a comment if you have any constructive criticism!

The burning summer died down eventually, turning as it always did the cool, calming season of autumn. 

Life for Hajime changed little; even with being back at class, he kept up with the hobbies that had become ingrained during his summer break. He got more and more invested in the video games that Chiaki lent to him – obviously nowhere near to the extent she became obsessed, but still. And on top of that, he found that his gaming sessions with Chiaki continued to increase in duration and frequency. It felt like they played just about every day, from the minute class ended to when twilight began to encroach on the light. During the summer, they had exchanged phone numbers and on more than one occasion the two of them had sat up late, Chiaki usually coaching through a particularly hard section of a game – every time Hajime tried to get her to hang up and head to bed, she’d give him a new tip and then they’d be off again for another hour, Chiaki’s passion for discussion her games infecting Hajime like a virus. Hajime would usually regret it in the morning (Chiaki seemed barely affected) but he wouldn’t change those nights all the same.  
Before they even realised, the two best friends had begun to rely on each other so much more then they realised. Chiaki seemed more awake and upbeat, whilst Hajime was gripped by a sense of positivity that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

-

Hajime expected Chiaki to ask him to more outing with her classmates – considering the guilt he’d felt about his refusal to go to the beach trip, he resolved to push past his anxieties and accept. But she never brought it up again, not for a long time; after a week or so, Hajime forgot about it and moved back into his routine. After all, just sitting on their bench, playing games silently or chatting whilst they did it, was enough to make him happy and get him through his dreary classes.  
Until a day in near the end of October, when the leaves around them began to drop in droves and the air was beginning to cool. The two of them had been gaming in silence for what felt like an hour now; Chiaki was slowly snacking on an orange Hajime had grabbed for her as she tapped away at the newest Rhythm Heaven game. Whilst next to her, Hajime made the occasional grunt as he struggled, as usual, one of the older Fire Emblem games. Chiaki glanced over and made a weird face, a cross between a smirk and a smile. “Hajime. Do you believe real life people have a luck stat?” Hajime turned to face her with an incredulous look, exaggerating his interest as he always did, since he knew what was coming.  
“I don’t know, Chiaki. Do you?” Chiaki nodded lightly pounding her fist on the bench.  
“Yeah! I think you’d have a 0!”  
Recently, Chiaki had gotten into the habit of making a lot of lame jokes about his poor luck with games. Hajime found the rather jokingly smug remarks hilarious, since it was coming from the quiet, meek person that Chiaki was.  
“You sure like to bully me when we play games.” Hajime frowned exaggeratingly.  
“Criticism is a great way to level you up!” Chiaki declared intently.  
“I think you just like to make fun of me.”  
“That’s not true.” A brief silence passed. “…probably.” 

-

Things had been quiet for a while now, besides the musically themed beats from Chiaki’s rhythm game, and the sound of Hajime failing to match that beat with his tapping shoe. As he barely scraped through another battle in Fire Emblem, Hajime punched the air in victory – when next to the Ultimate Gamer, he took any victory he could get. He glanced at his friend, who still stared intently at her game like her life depended on it.  
“Hajime.” Chiaki said flatly. “Would you want to come to a picnic tomorrow with just a couple of my classmates?”  
Hajime opened his mouth and closed it again, consumed with the worry of making a strange noise in front of her. He hadn’t thought about an outing with her Ultimate friends in over a month, but even the mention made his in-built insecurities flare up. It was ironic – the very people he yearned to be among, the very reason he was in the reserve course… the feeling of being near people so above his station made him so depressed. Even the occasional stares, as members of both branches of the school glanced at the two of them on the bench triggered his deep-rooted anxieties. At least he could hide them from his friend – it was something he’d have to handle on his own.

As much as he wanted to accept, he just couldn’t.  
He opened his mouth again and looked back over at Chiaki to give his answer, but hesitated. The look on her face, mostly hidden by how she was tiling it and the hair in the way, was one he’d never seen nor expected. She was biting at her lip, her expression one of almost… fear? Like she was expecting something she didn’t wish to hear. Her movements on the rhythm game seemed just as perfect as always, but the handheld shook ever so slightly. Hajime had watched her play a lot… but never had she been so focused on victory that she grew stressed. He had his answer, but the look on her face made something in him change his mind.  
Chiaki looked a lot better smiling, anyway.

“I’d love to, Chiaki.” Her hands notably jumped, like a tremor had ran through her arms – the words on the screen making it clear she had failed the minigame, followed by her closing the handheld. Chiaki had said nothing, causing Hajime to lean over to get a better look at her. “…Chiaki?” He caught a very close, very candid look at her face; the briefest, smallest, yet warm and positive smile he’d ever seen, despite the failure on her console. And then their eyes met, and Chiaki was back to the sleepy, flat expression that was the norm. Hajime blinked a few times in surprise, his face turning red as he instinctively memorized that look he gleaned from her face. The look at made his heart beat fast.

Yeah, she positively looked a lot better smiling. 

“Ahh, Hajime. You shouldn’t distract people when they’re trying to focus.” Chiaki frowned, making that pouty face that Hajime couldn’t just not laugh at, which just made Chiaki frown even more, which just made her best friend laugh even more, and before the long the two were lost in a constant stream of laughing and giggling that just couldn’t be stopped.  
“T-Thank you, Ha-Ha-Hajime.” Chiaki smiled behind her giggle tremors.  
“Huh, what for?” Hajime gasped, his torso aching from laughter. Without an answer, Chiaki resumed her game, her face not quite as intense as before, the warm smile reserved for her favourite games etched on her face even before she’d reopened her console.

Something that was worth fighting his anxieties over.

-

And here he was now. It felt weird being on the other side of the fountain, lounging back on the rather fluffy green grass. The butterflies in his stomach weren’t helped by the three hours sleep he’d gotten last night from his anxiety. He’d arrived half an hour early out of sheer nerves, praying to whatever deity that Chiaki was going to be the first one to arrive; she said only four of her friends were coming to the picnic, which helped settle his stomach a little bit. It was warmer then he expected, and lying on that grass waiting for his friend soon had him dozing off to sleep.  
“Ahhh, he probably got here early and fell asleep.” Unfocused voices lingered at the edge of Hajime’s consciousness, fatigue keeping him from properly stirring.  
“Oh my! I suppose we shouldn’t start eating before him! I’d hate him to miss the delicacies I baked.”  
“He could’ve passed out from something! It might be a good idea to- “  
“Mikan, I don’t think he’s-“ 

Hajime felt someone place their hand against his chest, causing him to reflexively twitch and sit upwards instantly. He found three young women sitting around him – one with long, uneven dark hair who was wearing an apron, crouching over him to feel for his heartbeat. At Hajime’s surprise awakening, she reared back with a look of regret and terror on her face.  
“I’m soooorrrrry!” She moaned as the girl next to her patted her on the back.  
“It’s all right, Mikan. I’m sure Chiaki’s friend understands you were just trying to make sure he wasn’t ‘down in the dumps’.” Hajime realised he recognised the blond-haired foreigner; she was among the three that he noticed spying on him and Chiaki those few months ago. Up close, the feeling of royalty and almost other-worldly beauty was almost overwhelming. Behind the two of them he could see Chiaki, who looked a little annoyed with the amount of attention Hajime was getting from the two girls, even as she tapped away to the quiet music that was unmistakably Gala Omega.  
So… these were Chiaki’s classmates?  
“Hajime, were you waiting so long you had to take a nap?” Chiaki asked her friend, who shrugged with an embarrassed look on his face.  
“I didn’t want to be late and make a scene, so I thought I’d come here early…”  
“…and take a nap and make a different kind of scene. It’s never a good idea to make time pass in new situations.” Ah, the unique Chiaki-esque snark he’d gotten used to. Having consoled Mikan over her actions, Sonia produced a rather large and expensive looking picnic basket, plopping it between the four of them.  
“I suppose we should wait for Souda and Gundham to arrive, but I thought I’d show off what I was up all night making for everyone!” Sonia beamed at the others, her eyes almost sparkling with excitement. Hajime was amazed at how upbeat and lively Sonia looked despite being up all-night baking. The bright-eyed foreigner beamed at Hajime particularly, causing him to instinctively slide back on the grass out of surprise. “I’ve been looking forward to having you try my food, Hajime! I never really get to show off to our classmates since Teruteru is always bringing food – and I just can’t compete with the Ultimate Cook!” 

Sonia produced half a dozen small cakes from her basket, each uniquely decorated in an honesty bizarre fashion. One was decorated with rough spaceships that made one think of Gala Omega – Chiaki’s eyes lit up as soon as the cake was revealed, a little bit of drool dripping down her mouth.  
“I’ve never seen her get excited to eat… is just having a video game on it enough to get hyped up to eat?” Hajime thought, trying not to laugh at her expression. A little castle, a rough robot, four caramel hamsters, and what seemed to be a… heart monitor? All the cakes were made just for them, to reflect their talents… except Hajime’s. He felt a little downtrodden as Sonia placed the plain chocolate cake in front of him. It just made him feel a little… ordinary among these people.  
“Sonia felt really bad about your cake, Hajime.” Chiaki murmured next to him as she eyed her cake lovingly. “She called me a few times to ask about you, but I wasn’t sure what you’d want. So, she just went with a plain cake… for now.”  
“For now?” Hajime asked, not sure what they meant.  
“Hajime.” Sonia gripped his hands, that infectious smile on her face. “I’m sorry your cake is a little plain, but hopefully the next time we get together, I can make you something that reflects who you are! After all, I’ve been looking forward to ‘hanging’ and ‘shooting the shit’ with someone Chiaki talks of often!”  
Hajime couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by Sonia’s bubbly personality, but her odd use of slang pushed him over the edge and he descended into a deep fit of laughter. As he laughed away, Sonia flashed a thumbs-up to Chiaki, who puffed her cheeks and looked down at her cake with a hungry look on her face.

-

Within another fifteen minutes, Gundham and Souda (another of the three who had spied on Hajime and Chiaki – once again, he was greeted with angry stares apparently because he was sitting next to an oblivious Sonia) arrived at the get-together. With the whole party together, the six of them began to dig into the personal cakes Sonia had made for them. In all honesty, the chocolate cake Sonia had made wasn’t the tastiest thing he’d ever eaten, but the sheer bubbliness that Sonia exuded and the clear love that went into baking them made it delicious all the same. As they ate, scattered conversation ran through the group, most of it directed at Hajime.  
Souda hit it off with Hajime almost immediately – even if his first questions for the non-Ultimate were related to the girls in his class. Gundham stared in a mix of horror and fascination as two of his hamsters made their way over to Hajime on their own, the young breeder shouting some lunacy about ‘chosen ones’ and ‘animal magnetism’. He was a lot to handle, but there was a kindness behind his façade that told Hajime he was a nice guy.  
The six teenagers made good use of the day. Hajime started off just watching them hang out, but as the hours wore by, he found himself chatting to Gundham about the different animals he kept around the school; watching Souda tinker with a little device he’d brought with him, and the failure that was his attempts to present it to impress Sonia. He especially got on well with Mikan, who took a bit to ease into conversation with, but once she got going talking about her friends and hobbies, Hajime couldn’t bring himself to stop her.  
Chiaki mostly spent the day with Sonia, teaching her the ‘intricacies’ of some of the games she brought with her as usual, laughing whenever Sonia inevitably failed at basic controls. Every now and then she’d glance over at Hajime when he wasn’t watching, a warm smile knowing that he was getting on with her friends.

-

It was getting late in the day. The six of them had broken off a little bit; Mikan was chatting with Chiaki, seemingly informing her on the dangers of too many video games (as she was slowly coerced into a few games of Gala Omega); Sonia sat leaning against Gundham as the two of them played with his four hamsters; Souda sat a little bit apart from them, a jealous look on his face that softened every time he looked down at the four rather round hamsters.  
Hajime himself was leaning against a tree, feeling his fatigue gnawing at his mind once more. When it came down to it, he was glad that he’d accepted Chiaki’s offer. It really hadn’t been nearly as stressful as he’d figured; Sonia’s wholesome words and Gundham’s antics helped clear the mood and brought Hajime to the conclusion that they really were just weird people; geniuses in their fields, but ultimately just really weird teenagers just like he was.

He stretched back against the trees, feeling his eyes sag. Mikan and Souda were leaving, Mikan once again bowing to him as apology for their first interaction.  
“Don’t worry about it Mikan.” Hajime scratched his head sleepily. “It was very kind of you to worry like that.” Mikan remained motionless for a moment as probably the purest smile ran across her face as she laughed nervously.  
“W-Well, thank you Hajime. I hope we can all be together like this soon.” With another wave, Hajime saw Mikan off. Souda gave him a stunted wave, his toothy grin fitting him much then Hajime thought it would.  
“Catch you ‘round, Hajime. Nice to meetcha’.”  
His farewells done, for the next few minutes he watched Gundham’s hamsters dart around the three students left, Chiaki having settled down on Sonia’s other side. She held the smallest hamster with an almost child-like hesitance, Gundham rambling on about their supposed augmented abilities.  
“What… nice… people…” Hajime murmured as his fatigue took hold and he slipped into dreams.

-

“It is the hour of the feast.” Gundham suddenly declared, stroking his chin knowingly. “My friends at my abode will be clamouring for their sacrifice; I must retreat for the day.”  
“Oh! May I join you for the feeding?” Sonia perked up at Gundham’s bizarre declaration. Sonia was the only who spent enough time with Gundham to be able to understand him perfectly.  
Chiaki pouted slightly, as she always did when the class get-togethers were ending. She gave the hamster that was darting around her lap one last pat, before placing them back on Gundham’s shoulder. “I’ll see you two at class then, tomorrow.” Chiaki said rather glumly. Sonia gave her a positive smile and pointed behind her.  
“The day doesn’t need to end just yet, sister!” Chiaki looked back at where Sonia was pointing, where Hajime was sleeping quietly against a tree. “It wouldn’t do to leave your best friend asleep in a park unattended!” Chiaki looked back to Sonia, fidgeting with her handheld that she’d pulled out of instinct – just like she always did when she felt stressed or anxious.  
Which honestly was most of the time around Hajime.  
It had taken her a long time to identify exactly how Hajime made her feel. At first, it was a feeling of relief and joy when she had found someone who shared her love of her special game; then it was just a continual, pure happiness as the new best friends began to hang out more frequently. Chiaki felt like it was during the summer break that she mostly likely fell for Hajime. The interest he took in her life, his dedication to the games she lent him, the way his face grew red whenever she’d tease him. Sometimes it hurt her heart how much of a blockhead he was, but it didn’t help how much of dunce she was at romance. Even her, the Ultimate Gamer, met her match when she attempted to play some dating sims; every time ended with her growing frustrated and hitting options at random to advance the character route – and that almost always ended in failure. Bad at love at games, worse in life.  
“Hey, Chiaki.” Sonia knelt next to her as Gundham gathered their things to head off. At least she had Sonia to confide in – the way Chiaki would talk about her sessions with Hajime led Sonia to immediately discern her attraction to him – her confirmation of this fact sent Sonia into a gossiping frenzy befitting a fourteen-year-old. And from then on, whenever the two girls got together, Sonia would relentlessly tease the rather meek gamer and give her all the advice she needed. Chiaki learnt a LOT about Sonia she would never had otherwise guessed regarding that topic.  
“Just go sit under that tree with him. Imagine it: two star-crossed lovers, desperately in love with one another, napping quietly under the golden leaves of fall.” Sonia made disgustingly cute noise as she placed her hands on her cheeks. Behind them, Gundham wrapped his scarf around his lower face as he flushed red at the noise.  
“S-Sonia, we must depart, before we incur the wrath of the beasts.” He stuttered. Sonia smiled warmly at her friend and stood to depart.  
“Don’t push yourself, Chiaki. But sometimes, you should take that chance you’ve always wanted to. I know he cares about you.” Chiaki felt her cheeks go warm as she looked back at Hajime’s peaceful form. “What’s the worst that can happen?” And with that, the blond-haired princess and pale breeder departed, waving goodbye to their friend. Chiaki, clenched her free hand, puffing her cheeks out as she made her decision to stride over to the tree.  
“Gundham, I’m sorry, but could we just wait here a few minutes?” Sonia whispered, withdrawing the camera she’d used during the day. “I just wanted to get them a present for later.” 

-

He looked so peaceful. Hajime must have been so stressed about the day, about his supposed inadequacies and anxieties. Chiaki had worried about the day and how’d he’d react to her friends, but she was so relived to see him enjoy himself.  
“I let everyone have your attention all day, but I don’t think it’s selfish…” She leant against the trunk of the tree next to Hajime, letting her arm rest against him. “…to have you all to myself for just a little bit.” She flipped open Gala Omega again, switching off the sound as to not wake Hajime. For what felt like the first time in ten years, she wiped out before wave 20; her head just wasn’t in the game. Chiaki’s mind was filled with the warmth radiating from Hajime’s body, how soft his arm was, the gentle snores that emanated from him. His warmth was so comfortable compared to the cool air of twilight – before she even realised it, she was sinking further against him, drowsiness now turning to gnaw at her. Slowly, she dipped her head to lean against his shoulder, yawning gently.  
“Maybe… a few minutes would be fine.” Her eyelids fluttered closed, falling asleep almost instantly against Hajime’s warmth.

-

“…Hm?” Chiaki opened her eyes again, trying to understand why it felt like she was swaying from side to side. She heard indistinct grumbling above her, so she titled her head to see the starry sky, framing Hajime’s flushed face. Chiaki frowned, not sure what was going on. Looking down, she just saw the concrete paths of Hope’s Peak Academy gliding beneath her. “Oh.” Chiaki made a little noise.  
Hajime was carrying her, bridal style, in the stealthiest way possible. So many thoughts ran through her groggy mind, trying to piece together why he was carrying her. “Oh. Hajime is carrying me.” She actually said this loudly, causing Hajime to glance down at the pink-haired girl in his arms. Her face flushed red and her hands went to her mouth as the realisation mounted.  
“Oh thank god. I didn’t want to wake you up, but I dunno if I can slip in without people seeing me.” Hajime was avoiding her gaze, his cheeks red. “I guess I should put you down, huh? I bet your friends would talk if they found me carrying you over the threshold.” Chiaki made that pouty face, wishing he’d never let her go and just held her close forever, but she relented and got down to her feet.

“S-So” Hajime scratched his head, still not looking at her. “Where’s your dorm room again? I should make sure you get to your r-room safely.” Chiaki nodded slowly, still trying to collect her overexcited emotions.  
“It’s in that building, over there. I’ll show you.” And then she was off, leading Hajime now, which helped her collect her thoughts. Why was he carrying her before? Did she fall asleep on his shoulder? How long was she even asleep? Did she say anything? Her brain was going a million miles a minute and she couldn’t even face him without feeling her like her legs were jelly. And either if it took too long or too short, the two of them found themselves in front of Chiaki’s room.  
“So…” Hajime looked up at the ceiling. “Here we are.” Chiaki nodded, not ready to step through the door.  
“Did you…” She squeaked, rather uncharacteristically of herself. “Did you… have a good time with my friends today?” Hajime remained silent for a long moment.  
“Yeah. I really, really did.” Finally, he looked at her. The look in his eyes both set her heart beating madly, yet causing a pit to open in her stomach. It was a look of pure love and attraction, yet undercut by a piercing anxiety and self-hatred. “Chiaki…” Hajime mumbled. “About the tree in the park…” Chiaki shook her head, looking down at the ground. She’d failed in enough dating sims to know what words like that meant. She turned away from him to open her room. “Chiaki, wait…” She ignored him again, feeling like a pit was opening in her chest. She was so stupid. Hajime did love her as a friend, she knew that. But what she wanted, so selfishly, was something more. Something he couldn’t give someone as needy as her. Opening the door, she was about to cross into her room when Hajime grabbed her shoulder.  
“Chiaki, wait!” He said loudly, turning her to face him. His best friend turned to face him, the tears dripping down her face despite her efforts to hide them.

“What!?” She half-shouted, the last of her defences breaking. A long, silent moment emanated between the two, as Hajime stared at her face, before he threw caution to the wind and threw his arms around her, holding Chiaki as tightly as he dared before he’d hurt her. She stayed in his embrace motionless for a few moments, before he felt tears drip to her neck from Hajime’s cheek and then… there was nothing stopping the waterworks. “Ha-Ha-Hajime.” Chiaki sniffed into Hajime’s shoulder. “Co-come inside before someone sees us...” Hajime hesitated, but took her advice silently, letting go of his friend so they could enter the room.  
-  
They sat on Chiaki’s couch for what felt like an hour, crying into each other’s shoulders. Finally, Chiaki extracted herself from Hajime’s arms and blew her nose, finally feeling like she’d used up all her tears. Hajime was in a similar state, looking somewhat uncomfortable to be in Chiaki’s room for the first time. A video game console lay on every shelf, her bed covered in vibrant gaming-themed pillows and more then a couple of plushies of the same variety. Without a doubt, a more interesting dorm room then his own. Finally feeling like the two had finally calmed down enough, Chiaki looked at the floor, red-faced about her outburst.

“I’m sorry for losing my cool like that, Hajime.” She murmured meekly.  
“It’s not your fault… I shouldn’t have said anything.” No, it’s not your fault, Chiaki thought desperately. Her heart had been aching so badly, she hadn’t thought right. Hajime gave her that smile, the one that never failed to melt her heart. “Besides, you’re never cool.” He quietly teased, getting a couple of giggles out of her. Chiaki took a deep breath to calm herself again, knowing what had to be said. Gripping her skirt, she took the plunge.  
“I really like you, Hajime. Like I like Gala Omega.” “Nooooo, why did I say it like that!?” Hajime nodded, his face turning that adorable shade of red. “I mean…”  
“I know. I might be a blockhead, but I know how you feel now…” Almost reluctantly, as if he was afraid, he reached out and gripped her hand, causing her heart to flutter. She had to know. She couldn’t go on without knowing.  
“…Do you… like me…?” Chiaki whispered, gripping his hand tightly.  
“…Of course I do.” He whispered back, those soft, warm eyes making her want to bury her face in his chest. “I thought you were the smart one out of us.” Hajime teased, running his fingers over her hand. “It’s just…” He looked up at her, worried she’d bolt again.  
That feeling she’d had when they were in front of her room ran through her again, but this time she resolved to listen, not cry and try to run away. “It’s okay.” Chiaki murmured, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I’ll listen.”  
“I’ve liked you a very long time, Chiaki.” She felt she’d know it all along, but even just hearing it from his lips was enough to make her heart melt. But all she could do was nod, memorise this moment in her heart, and respect the promise that’d she would listen to him. “…And I know how you feel about me, now. And there isn’t much more I’d like to do more right now then just… be with you. But I must be honest with you. I’m really afraid of being in a relationship with you.” Chiaki could see the self-hatred in his eyes, those awful feelings that made him say these things. “I was so afraid to just be with your friends, thinking I was so far below them. And if I'm below them... next to you..." The self-hurt in his eyes were like daggers. "I just… don’t know if I can be with you right now. Not without ruining what's already between us.” She’d promised she wouldn’t cry. She was going to be strong for her Hajime. The look in his eyes only gave her more strength, more yearning to support him. The words that came out of her mouth weren’t ones she wanted to say, but the ones that HAD to be said.

“…I can wait.” Hajime looked so surprised, the tears beginning to well up for him again. “Hajime, you’re my best friend. You helped make me a better person, helped me learn again how to talk to people. You shared my greatest love and joy in the world, and made me love who I am. And I…” She bit her lip and leaned forward, slipping her arms around his neck to hold him close. “I’m willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. I really care about you, Hajime, and I’m willing to try.”

“…”  
“…”  
“…Okay.” He murmured, never wanting to let her go. “I want to try as well, just like I tried today.”  
They broke the hug, the look they exchanged one of just mutual love.  
“It’d be nice to level up together, for once.” Chiaki mused. Finally, Hajime smiled again, as the two of them broke into laughter that was a bit loud considering how late it had gotten.

-

Hajime had gone back to his own dorm, leaving her alone in the room. What had happened on that day, the nap, Hajime carrying her and finally their mutual declaration. It was almost too much for her to think about, as she flopped back on the bed in her nightgown. They’d talked for a little longer, talking about Hajime’s worries, and come to a decision that hurt both of them, but would hopefully lead to better things.

They were going to stop seeing each other for a while.

With their deep, emotional feelings already revealed to each other, they agreed that things were too complicated to just pretend nothing had happened. They’d both cried a lot again, but eventually they mutually decided that it was in their best interest. Hajime would work on his insecurities and anxiety, and learn to love himself more. But the memory of that night, of the look on his face as he told her his feelings… his scent on her body, the soft yet firm grip on her hands, the feeling of him holding her in his arms... The memories that told her, no matter how long it would take, Hajime would come back to her, and they would without a doubt be together. It was just like a video game, Chiaki thought as she grinned in to a Yoshi plushie she clutched. You might struggle, and run into challenges along the way, but if you give it your all and do your best…

You’ll find the goal you’re looking for.

A soft noise rang through the room, knocking Chiaki out of her stupor. Rolling off her bed, she found a photograph had been slid under her door. Picking it up, it took her a second to realise it wasn’t a generic, picturesque postcard. No, as in the centre of the shot, napping peacefully, were Hajime and Chiaki.  
The back of the photo had a little message written. “Thought you might not have any photos of you two together, so I took the liberty. You go girl!” – Sonia. Chiaki made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a giggle.  
“Thank you, Sonia.” She whispered to the photo, knowing she'd be relying on her confidant a lot in the near future. Seeing the two of them, napping so peacefully, calmed her anxious heart. Sitting back on her bed, Chiaki propped the photo up on her bedside table. So, no matter what, even if she didn’t see Hajime for a long time now… she would open her eyes in the morning and see the goal ahead of her.

And that was something worth fighting for.


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki realises the OTHER important event of New Years Day; Hajime finally comes to a decision on his relationship with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really don't know how these are getting longer honestly! Anyway, this is probably the 'big one' in regards to everything in this story, so hope you all enjoy so far! The reviews I've gotten so far have really made me feel so much better about my writing, so thanks for that as well!

Just as summer had brought a scorching heatwave, winter brought some of the coldest weather anyone could remember.

 

-

 

Chiaki gave out a great yawn as she stumbled through the door to her dorm, flopping face down on her bed. A glance out her window told her it was eight in the morning.  
“New Years was sure something.” She mumbled into her pillow. Chiaki had never been one to celebrate the turning of the new year, but then again, she’d never really had any friends to celebrate it with. But, just like with practically everything in her life after coming to this wonderful school, this year was different. Sonia, Gundham, Teruteru and Ibuki had spent the last week organising an all-night party for everyone in their class; Chiaki had been hesitant to come since she didn’t handle all-nighters well (unless video game binging was the reason) but the amount of effort Sonia had put into organising, along with the amount of support she’d given Chiaki in the last couple of months gave Chiaki all the reason to go she needed.

  
In retrospect, she’d regretted it if she hadn’t gone. It was a wonderful night, full of amazing food, dumb shenanigans, and just a great time to spend time with her classmates. She’d brought a number of multiplayer games for everyone to play on the huge TV Souda had built, which had helped kept her going in early hours of the morning, and rapidly turned into a (one sided) Smash Bros rivalry with Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Peko, who all formed an alliance to bring her down. However, their alliance crumbled beneath Chiaki’s Kirby skills. That wasn’t enough to dissuade them, and Chiaki found herself holding back her giggles as the three became more determined to find new strategies to defeat her. As the night wore on new challengers approached, but Chiaki defeated them all with her favourite pink blob. 

As the new year passed and the early hours of the morning ticked by, several of the classmates nodded off or wandered off to their rooms to sleep. Chiaki kept her energy going through the night having video games to play, but one by one her rivals conceded. Fuyuhiko, at least, conceded only temporarily.  
“Between you and me.” He murmured under his breath to Chiaki, making sure the others couldn’t hear his petty challenge. “I’m going to beat you sometime at that damn game.” Fuyuhiko grimaced at the Smash Bros. result screen, very clearly showing his character (Dark Pit) in last place with no K.Os. Chiaki felt that competitive thrill and nodded with an apparently over-excited look on her face, as Fuyuhiko looked almost intimidated. Soon, he and Peko were gone, leaving Chiaki playing by herself as Gundham had fallen asleep on the other end of the couch.  
  
She was concentrating so hard on the game that she barely reacted as Sonia flopped down on the couch next to her, still as positive and bubbly despite it being five in the morning. Waiting for the round to end (knowing that Chiaki probably wouldn’t respond otherwise), Sonia grinned at her friend.  
“Have you enjoy our shindig, Chiaki?” The meek gamer nodded back, tapping the buttons on the controller idly.  
“It was nice. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gundham and others so determined to beat me…” She looked over at Sonia, who was stroking the sleeping breeder’s shoulder gently. Chiaki bit her lip, still not sure how to talk about this topic. How are things… with you two…I guess?” She murmured awkwardly, feeling silly. Sonia smiled back at her warmly, one of Gundham’s hamsters now snoozing on her shoulder.  
“It’s been lovely, honestly. Gundham’s still taking a bit to get used to everything, but I know how he really feels.” Chiaki couldn’t help but smile – Sonia had always been far and away the most positive person in her life, but ever since she and Gundham had admitted to the feelings between them and started a relationship, she’d achieved some new level of positivity. Just being near her was enough to make even the most downtrodden person feel that little bit of sunshine… Even if it did make Chiaki that little bit frustrated.  
  
“…We haven’t talked in a bit, Chiaki. Have things been okay for you in the last couple of weeks?” She didn’t specify, but Chiaki know Sonia was asking her about Hajime. Of everyone in the class, Chiaki only told her and by extension, Gundham (due to him being around Sonia so often now) about the situation with Hajime. It helped having someone to vent to a little bit, but she never said too much.  
“…It’s all right, I think.” Chiaki murmured back, gripping the edges of her dress. “I haven’t seen him still, but hopefully we can soon.” Sonia nodded, rubbing her shoulder supportively. “Besides, a new game came out I think he’ll really enjoy playing through.” Sonia giggled at how single-minded she could be sometimes. She glanced at her watch and smiled again, unsteadily standing to feet from fatigue.  
“I should get him back to his room, lest he nap the day away.” Sonia began to shake slightly to wake her partner up. “I’ll see you soon, Chiaki.”

It really was a perfect night. Well, almost.

 

-

 

“…I wish you were there, too.” Chiaki whispered to the photo on her bedside table.  
She’d tried not to think of him that night, but seeing two of her friends together, that love in both of their eyes – Chiaki just wished he was there too, with her. “…” She buried her face in the plushie she was holding against her, frustrated with her situation. She and Hajime agreed to not see each other for the near future, to let him work through his insecurities so he wouldn’t be afraid of ruining what they had. And she had tried, she really had! Chiaki had thrown herself into gaming more then she’d ever had before; new releases, old favourites, hidden gems she had never tried. And for the most part, it had worked. But just every now and then, something would make her think of him and then she’d be right back where she started.

“…I can’t do this right now.” Chiaki murmured, rolling on to her side. “What time is it, even?” A glance at clock told her it was nine in the morning; she’d been awake a full day now. She gave another soft yawn and stretched, getting to her feet. She shouldn’t sleep in the lovely dress that Sonia had bought her – it’s not like Chiaki was a stranger to sleeping in her clothes (her favourite hoodie had gotten her through many cold nights this winter, alone!) but considering the price tag she thought it best to change if she was going to finally sleep.  
  
As she opened her closet to retrieve her nightgown, her eyes fell upon the calendar attached to the door’s inside. It felt so strange that the year was over – so much had happened, and her life had changed so deeply, yet it felt like no time had passed at all. She glanced back at the bedside table – alongside the photo of her and Hajime at the park, now all sat in frames photo of her with all her friends, at the park, at the beach, at an amusement park… Without her dear friends, she never would’ve gotten through such a big change for her so unscathed.

“I wonder whose birthday is next?” Chiaki murmured, grabbing her nightgown and retreating back to her bed, throwing it on top of the blankets. She reached past her treasured photos to grab at the little notepad with everyone’s birthdays scribbled on. If she remembered, rightly, Nidai was next, but it still wasn’t for quite a while. Scanning the names, she looked through all her classmates, and found she was correct. And then she saw the little name crammed in to the side of the note, heavily underlined so she wouldn’t possibly miss it.

**Hajime, January 1 st**

Her heart skipped a beat as the realisation dawned over her. Classes, the party, outings with her friends and trying not to think about Hajime and everything in between… she’d forgotten that New Years Day was Hajime’s birthday. Ever since she’d realised how she felt about Hajime, Chiaki had been thinking about what to do for his birthday. Never really having any friends, she honestly didn’t know -how- to celebrate other people’s birthdays. Not wanting to rely on Sonia or the others for everything, she decided to work out a proper celebration herself.  
But that was before they decided not to see each other.  
She gripped the blankets of the bed as conflicting emotions battled it out inside her chest. On one hand, she wanted to respect his wishes, and just let him be. Hajime had been so torn up by his decision that Chiaki knew that it was the right thing to do.  
  
But on the other hand… she’d put so much planning into her preparations, saved up so much of the money that was sent from home, and wanted so much to see the look on Hajime’s face when she revealed it all… Chiaki gave a little groan and flopped on to her back again, frustrated. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn’t she have the love life of someone from a RPG?  
She lay there for what felt like an hour, the fatigue gnawing away at her. If she was going to go through with her plans, she’d have to forsake even more sleep, into territory that was honestly pretty dangerous. And even then, glancing outside her window, the snow was beginning to really come down, and in the brief time she was outside, the overpowering cold was almost too much for her. Every sign told her to just stay home and let Hajime’s birthday pass, to respect his wishes and let them return to each other organically. It was like following the rules of a game – if you try and cheat, it can sometimes really mess up everything else.

Chiaki slid off her bed, reaching under it to pull out a rather large cardboard box. She wasn’t one to cheat at games, but sometimes, you sometimes have to try something new. It was going to be a long day!

 

-

 

“I think it’s actually worse here.” Hajime grunted, watching his breath turn to mist in front of him. It had been YEARS since it was this cold at this time of the year, and it had him wishing had caught the earlier train back to the dorms. He’d spent the last few days back with his parents, since it was honestly the few times a year he actually got a chance to see them, with him being so far away and everything else going on. He wrapped his red scarf tighter around his face against the unrelenting cold. He wondered how everyone at Hope’s Peak was doing; he’d run into Sonia and Gundham before he’d left, and they’d informed him of their plans for a New Years party. They didn’t ask him about coming, or mention Chiaki, which led him to believe that Chiaki had told them about their situation. The two girls were so close, after all.  
_“I hope they all had a wonderful night.”_ Hajime thought to himself, looking up at the dark, grey skies. It was only four in the afternoon, but the snow and dark clouds made it feel like twilight already. Being at home the whole time, there hadn’t been much to do but relax and think. He wished he was at that party, and seen what crazy stuff the Ultimates of Chiaki’s class would’ve gotten up to. He wished he’d had time to celebrate his birthday today at home, but everyone was, just as always, too tired from New Year to do anything then the minimum for his birthday. He was used to it, so Hajime didn’t really care, but it still stung a little bit. Honestly, Hajime just wished things weren’t the way they were at the moment.  
  
Most of all, lying in bed awake late into the night, he’d thought so much about Chiaki – her mannerisms, the sweet and funny faces she made, the genuine love she had for gaming… Hajime wished things weren’t the way they were. He would’ve brought him to visit his home, introduced her to his parents, show her the places he spent his time as a child. He missed her so, not even because of his feelings for her, but just the time they spent on that bench, playing video games together.  
Of course, he’d been working hard to fix the problems that led to this; he focused on his classwork, his grades improving. He’d worked on being more social, getting involved in hanging out with his classmates a bit more. And it had given him results – he’d spent less time moping around in his dorm room, less time hating so much of he was. More then ever, Hajime felt like a person actually worth loving.

But there was still that hesitation, that baseline fear that stopped him from giving Chiaki that call, that knock on the door to tell her that he was ready. No matter how much he improved, how much he worked, it never went away. As he was about to enter the entrance to the Reserve Course’s dorm area, he looked back at Hope’s Peak’s main campus, feeling that ever-present knot in his stomach when he thought about Chiaki.  
  
Was there still a chance? Not even for a relationship with her, but even to salvage their friendship?

 

With a loud yelp, Hajime crashed to the ground in front of his dorm room. Already in a bad mood from his walk to his dorm, he angrily turned to whoever it was sitting on the floor next to the door.  
“Look, do you really need to slouch around there?” He yelled, rubbing the arm he’d fallen on. “Why are you even sitting here in freezing temper..tu..re…” He was going to continue before he realised he was yelling at. He’d almost didn’t recognise her since she was wearing a rather fancy looking green dress, her favourite hoodie zipped up over it. Hearing his anger, a very pale Chiaki looked up at him, as if she was dazed to see him.

“…” A long moment of silence rang about between them. Hajime felt so many mixed emotions at seeing his best friend again – joy, relief. But at the same time, frustration about their decision and above all, that crippling fear that formed in his gut every time he thought about her. All of this was swirling around inside him before Chiaki let out the biggest sneeze he’d ever heard, and Hajime realised just how cold it was in here. He knelt down and grasped her freezing hand, his smile coming to him much more naturally then he thought it would. “Come on, Chiaki. Let’s get you warm.” Chiaki’s face went that little bit red, that tiny warm smile that suited her so well spreading over her face. Before clambering to her feet, Chiaki shouldered a backpack that was quite a bit larger then her normal cat one, along with a box wrapped in a plastic bag. Supporting her against his shoulder, Hajime noticed how much she was shivering. How long had she been sitting out there in the cold for?

 

-

 

“Do you want another blanket?” Hajime asked Chiaki. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. Hajime grabbed the next thickest blanket from his bed, gently wrapping it around her shoulders. Chiaki was curled up on the couch like a bean, still shivering all the while. Hajime wasn’t sure what else he could do really, sitting across from her on his bed. Why was she even here? Was she overwhelmed with need for him? Feeling lonely? And was it so bad she’d sit out in the cold for so long?  
“So, uh, Chiaki-“  
“It’s nice to see you again.” She murmured, smiling. Hajime stopped talking, and relaxed that much more.  
“Yeah. It’s good to see you again as well.” He got off of his bed and sat down next to her, looking at the green dress she was wearing. Chiaki averted his gaze, embarrassed with her outfit. “What’s with the dress? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in something like this.” Chiaki made that pouty face that he just couldn’t resist as she explained, removing the front of the blankets to show him what it looked like. Hajime went red in the face, since it really did show a bit more off of her legs and chest then he was rather use to around girls.  
“Sonia bought it for me. She wanted us all to wear something nice to the party last night, but I don’t really own anything that nice…I suppose.” Hajime nodded understandably, but still looked at his feet until she wrapped herself up in blankets again.  
“I think all your clothes look great, though I can see why Sonia wouldn’t you wearing a hoodie that said ‘Get a Life’ with a Mario 1-Up on it to a party.” Chiaki huffed a little about his remarks regarding her fashion decisions. “What I’m really confused about is why you wore out in the snow! It’s like the ice age out there again.” Chiaki looked down at the bags at her feet, fidgeting inside her cocoon of blankets.  
  
“I was busy today, so I didn’t have time to change out of my dress. Just threw my hoodie on over it… I guess.” Hajime frowned, not really thinking about what she was doing, rather more concerned about her health as she sniffed rather loudly.  
“You sound like you’ve got a pretty bad cold, I don’t think that dress is gonna do much to keep you warm right now.” The heat was on pretty high, but any further and -he’d- start feeling pretty bad. Nodding to himself, Hajime decided he had a backup plan. Digging through his closet, he looked for some of the clothes that he had outgrown that little bit – anything was better then sitting around in that dress, even if it honestly made her look rather stunning. Finding something that worked, he placed a black button-up and dark brown pants, along with a belt on Chiaki’s lap. “You’re not gonna sit around and freeze in that dress; these are old clothes I haven’t needed in a long time, go in the bathroom and get changed.” It felt kind of weird offering his best friend his own clothes, but she was obviously getting sick and he wasn’t going to let her get worse. Chiaki held the clothes and also looked pretty embarrassed about wearing them, but understood how serious Hajime was being, looking after her like this.  
  
“O-Okay, Hajime. Just… don’t laugh how I look in them.”

 

-

  
After a few minutes, Chiaki emerged from Hajime’s bathroom. Even though the clothes were more then a bit small for Hajime, Chiaki being rather small caused them to still give the impression of being pretty baggy. Thankfully, the pants weren’t too big for her and the belt worked out fine to keep them up. She’d pulled her favourite hoodie on over the shirt, saying that the shirt showed off a lot more of her chest then she’d liked. Hajime’s face burned red as he nodded in agreement, causing her to giggle at the reaction.  
“Come on, get back in the blankets.” Hajime grunted, jabbing a thumb at the pile of blankets on the couch. Sniffling a little bit again, Chiaki clambered back on to the couch and pulled the blanket pile on top of her. A couple of minutes of silence passed, the two of them sitting on the couch awkwardly.  
“…Do you think you’d look as good in my clothes?” Chiaki said flatly. Hajime furrowed his brow in that hilarious way and slowly turned to look at her incredulously.  
“What?” Chiaki looked up into the light, Hajime noticing for the first time how tired she looked.  
“Well, if I gave you some of my clothes, you could look almost as good as Cloud did when he had to disguise himself as a woman-“ Hajime put his hands over his face, making some strange noise that made Chiaki laugh again, coughing a little as she did.  
“Wait, what do you mean almost as good?” Hajime leered at Chiaki, causing her to avoid his gaze.  
“Well…” She trailed off. Hajime started laughing again at her odd (for anyone else) behaviour, smiling warming at his friend.  
  
“I missed this.” Hajime whispered, Chiaki smiling back at him. “The whole time I was away, you were all you could think of.” Chiaki snuggled down into the blankets to hide her face a little.  
“I missed you so much, Hajime.” She whispered back to him. Slowly, she untangled her hand from the thicket of blankets and found Hajime’s, gripping it tightly. “I missed playing games with you in the park.” Hajime felt that knot in his stomach once more, but regardless it just felt right.  
“So, why were you outside before, Chiaki?” Hajime asked her. She made a weird noise and glanced at the bags she had brought with her. “Chiaki?” He asked her again. Slowly, she freed her arms from the blankets and gripped the smaller paper bag, holding it in her lap.  
  
“I’d be planning this since the start of summer.” She mumbled, not looking at him, her cheeks flush. “I know you mentioned once how, usually, everyone was too busy to celebrate your birthday, because of it’s date.” Hajime felt his heart rate rise, his hand snaking out to grab hers once more. “And I know how that feels – no one really remembered my birthday that often either, until I met everyone here at school. And so…” She reached in to the bag, pulling out a rather large chocolate cake, with ‘Happy Birthday Hajime!’ written on the top. The writing on the cake was messy and the candles didn’t really match, but one look at Chiaki’s face told him how much sentiment was behind the cake.

“Chiaki, I-“She made that huffy, pouty face again and shushed him.  
“Wait. We should do this properly, I think.” She got to her feet, putting the cake in Hajime’s lap. She rustled around in the larger bag (“What was in there?” Hajime thought, trying not to look in case it was a surprise) before pulling out a lighter. She sat back down and held the lighter over the candles, but hesitated. “Um. Hajime, I know it’s your cake, but maybe you should do this… I think.” Hajime noticed how much her hands were shaking, so he agreed with was probably the better idea. A few moments later, the mismatching candles were lit. Chiaki got up again to turn off the lights leaving the two of them in darkness, the cake lighting up everything in the room with it’s dull moody glow. Snuggling back into the blankets, his best friend beamed at him. Seeing her bustle around, making sure everything was perfect made him feel so peaceful, and so relaxed, even though he was the one looking after right now.

  
“Hajime!” She smiled, the light of the candles lighting up her face. “Make a wish!” Chiaki beamed at him, a big uncharacteristically toothy grin that was like an arrow through his heart. Here she was, his very best friend in the world he’d met less then a year ago, throwing him a birthday party, makeshift as it was, full of love for who he was. He couldn’t remember the last time his parents had thrown a proper birthday for him, busy as they were and the unlucky date it had fallen on. But here Chiaki was, braving the cold of winter and the fact Hajime had (in his mind) heartlessly suggested they’d not meet up anymore, all because she cared that much about him. That knot was in his stomach again, but even now as she gripped his hand tightly and stared into the light of the candles, it seemed to unwind and was replaced by that wonderful warmth that was there whenever they simply were together, playing video games. The light made everything about her shine, giving her light pink hair a wonderful sheen.  
  
“Yeah.” Hajime grinned back, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her close, causing her to make a squeak of surprise. “I have one.” And he blew, taking down all the candle’s flames in one gust of wind, sending the two into darkness. Slowly, fumbling in the dark slightly, Chiaki wrapped her arms around his waist and just held him, feeling his heart beat strongly against her cheek.  
“Hajime, I missed you so much.” Chiaki whispered against him. “I kept busy wherever I could, I played so many more games then usual, to keep my mind busy. But, it was sometimes-” Hajime shushed her quietly, wrapping his other arm around her to hold her in the dark silence, broken only by the occasional sniffling from the two of them. A few moments later though, Chiaki was wiggling slightly and trying not to laugh more than a little bit.  
  
“What is it?” Hajime sniffed, his eyes still not adjusting to the darkness.  
“…” Chiaki fidgeted a bit. “…Your tears are getting all over my face.” Hajime made a weird sound and let go off her, causing her to laugh that much more. “It’s okay, Hajime! It helps cover up mine.” And then it was his turn to laugh at her ridiculous admission. After being in the darkness for so long, Hajime decide he should probably turn back on the lights. Giving Chiaki’s hand another squeeze, he climbed off the couch and switched back on the dorm room’s lights.  
“Do you want to eat some of the cake now, or, um…” Chiaki started fidgeting again, glancing back at the large bag she’d brought with her. Hajime flopped back down on the couch, pulling her close to him again.  
“I do love me some cake, but I’d be lying to say I’m not curious what you brought with you.” Chiaki went all fidgety again and slowly nodded, wrapping one of the blankets around her she knelt in front of the couch with the large bag.  
  
“S-So” He started, obviously nervous. “L-Like I said, I’ve never really celebrated someone else’s birthday before.” She started unzipping the bag slowly, as if she was trying to draw out the moment if she could. “And there is only really one thing in the world I know about, wh-which is something you actually like, I think.” The bag was unzipped, but Chiaki seemed almost too embarrassed to open it up. “It’s ok if it’s too weird.” She murmured. Hajime lent down and gripped her hand, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll love it. I promise.” Chiaki hesitated, but then nodded defiantly and opened the bag so Hajime could see inside. She handed him an envelope first, murmuring about opening it later on.  
  
There were probably 20, maybe 30 or more games stacked inside the bag. About two thirds of them were for the two handheld consoles that Hajime owned and played with Chiaki in the park. Some of them were old classics that Chiaki simply raved about, whilst a few more were more recent releases that he felt Chiaki had mentioned to him about. But the other games were for the most recent PlayStation console, something that Hajime didn’t own due to it’s rather pricy cost. As he looked through the games, he looked down at Chiaki who quickly looked away from him, the bright smile on her face very obvious.

“Chiaki, this is… amazing. I don’t think I’ve, ever, gotten anything so generous. But I think you grabbed the wrong PlayStation games…” He felt a little bad telling her this. Chiaki tapped the floor a little bit, still not looking over.  
“…Look under the PlayStation games.” She murmured. “Sorry if it’s too much.” Hajime raised an eyebrow and pulled out the stack of PlayStation game. There WAS something under it, rather big and probably the reason the bag was so heavy.  
“Chiaki, what else did you go and get me- “He stared open-mouthed as he retrieved the hidden gift. It was the most recent edition of the PlayStation. Hajime held it in his hands, slowly turning to face Chiaki who was practically beaming at the floor. “Chiaki. How did you afford this?” She tapped the floor again, trying not to get too embarrassed with her rather frivolous spending.  
  
“I-I get quite a bit of money from home, not that much, but enough for my hobby.” Describing Chiaki’s gaming love as a ‘hobby’ was more or the less the world’s greatest understatement. “A-A lot of those games are doubles I own or copies I got cheap the last couple of months. But the PlayStation…” Hajime looked down at again, dumbfounded and ecstatic. He had mentioned to Chiaki months ago that he’d wanted one at some point, since her reinvigorating his love of games had made him want to try out the new releases, but he’d never expected this…  
“Sonia got me a lot of money for my birthday last year, since her knowledge of games is probably less then zero.” She and Hajime laughed a little bit at this, since it honestly was true, no disrespect for Sonia. “But I never really needed the money… until now.” Finally, she looked him in the eye, a few happy tears running down her face due to how happy her gift had made him. He felt like his heart was melting, and whilst he didn’t want to distract from her birthday gifts, he felt like now was the right time.

“Chiaki, come here a sec.” She tilted her head in confusion, but nodded all the same. Plopping down on the couch next to Hajime, she watched as he shoved his hand under the raised couch, gripping around for something. Finally finding whatever he was looking for, he pulled out a Christmas-themed bag, placing it between the two of them. “I know we weren’t seeing each other for a while, but I couldn’t really miss getting you a present.” Chiaki felt his hands reach out again, gripping her own with his strong but gentle hands. “I didn’t technically buy it, and I didn’t know if you had this model, but my friend was just getting rid of it.” Chiaki nodded curiously, her eyes lighting up, and dug into the bag, pulling out a bright white cube-like object.

There were a few moments of silence as Chiaki stared dumbfounded at the cube, before her eyes lit up and Hajime swore he saw the galaxy light up in her eyes. And then she grabbed his arms and was practically bouncing in her seat, like a child who’d just had too much sugar.  
“Ha-Ha-Hajime, do you know what this is??” Hajime was almost too surprised to answer due to her sudden change in mood. “This is the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles GameCube model!! There were only 150 ever produced, HOW DID YOU GET THIS??” Hajime honestly wondered if she was happier then when they confessed their feelings to this – though he kind of always figured he’d play second fiddle to her true love – gaming. “This is worth so much money, I’ve always wanted every model of GameCube, and this is- “She went on and on, her excitement making Hajime feel all warm and fuzzy.  
“My friend had one somehow, he was getting rid of it-“ But Chiaki’s happy noises just drowned him out as she beamed at him and his gift. “I’m glad you love it, Chiaki.”  
“I feel like I could just sit down and play this for days now, even if I’ve been awake for 36 hours…!” Chiaki continued to look over her unique gift, whilst Hajime slowly furrowed his brow at her words, concerned.  
  
“…36 hours???”

 

-

 

“You sure you won’t get in trouble for me staying in here?” It seemed her high had finally come down – Chiaki was wrapped up in blankets on Hajime’s bed, looking more tired then he’d ever seen her. Hajime shook his head, wrapped in his own blanket, leaning against the bed on the floor near Chiaki’s head. Her hoodie hung on the closet door. The two had eaten some of Hajime’s delicious birthday cake – Chiaki had really wanted to set up her new GameCube model, but Hajime figured she should REALLY get some sleep, and they could play some together tomorrow.  
“It should be fine, we’ll just be careful sneaking you out tomorrow.” She yawned, pulling the blankets a little more tightly around her. “Hey, Chiaki?” She looked back up at him, seemingly on the verge of sleep.  
“Yeah, Hajime?”  
“Thanks for the best birthday in the world. Really.” Even when she was so tired and fatigued, that warm smile was always there, like she’d just 100%’d her game of the year.  
“I was scared of seeing you again when you said we shouldn’t… but I think it was worth it. Worth it to make you happy.” Her hand slipped out and gripped Hajime, the two sitting in the gentle quiet.  
  
“…Hajime.” Her voice was shaky, as if she was afraid to say what was coming. He looked up at her, seeing her head almost entirely consumed by the many blankets.  
“…Yeah?” He murmured back.  
“Are we, you know… together now? After the candles and being in the dark, I just… don’t really know.” Hajime had been waiting for this question, just like last time when the two of them were in Chiaki’s room. But where there was anxiety and doubt, fear and self-loathing… Now there was just love and dedication. He sat in silence for a few moments, before he just threw away his worries, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. His mind went into a half-panic, wondering if he was overstepping his bounds, but the look on Chiaki’s face made it worth it.  
  
“I thought you were the smart one out of us two.” He whispered, feeling his cheeks burn from his gesture. “I don’t think I could stay away from you if I tried anymore.” Chiaki’s eyes went that little bit wider at the gesture, and her face went all funny, that loving smile coming out again along with more then a few happy tears.  
“Thank you, Hajime… thanks for having me tonight…” She yawned, feeling the last of her energy slipping out through her tears. “Thank you…so…much.” Finally, she closed her eyes and began to snore quietly, leaving Hajime alone with her warm hand still gripping his tightly. For half an hour, Hajime just sat there, his head resting on the bed, just watching his girlfriend sleep quietly, the biggest smile on his face the entire time. Eventually, she turned in her sleep and let go off his hand, Hajime finally getting to his feet. They would have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but at least with that gesture, they both knew exactly where they stood in each other’s eyes.

  
He was tired himself, the trip from home having tired him out even before the drama of the evening. He grabbed the blanket he taken from the closet and threw it on the couch where he’d be sleeping tonight. A gust of cold air ran through the poorly insulated room, causing a shiver to run through Hajime. Having one blanket wasn’t going to be great. Debating if it was weird or not, he shrugged to himself and grabbed Chiaki’s hoodie off the closet.  
“I can see why she wears this.” Hajime muttered to himself. He felt so toasty in the hoodie, it was like having an extra blanket all to himself, with the added benefit of having a certain alluring scent. Switching off the light, he collapsed on to the couch to sleep; yet he felt something stabbing into him under him. Grappling for his phone light, he switched the light on and found the envelope that preceded his birthday present.  
“Is it a birthday card?” Hajime grumbled, feeling so tired he thought about just opening it tomorrow, but regardless…

He tore open the envelope, finding indeed a card sitting inside. Much like the writing on the cake, the penmanship on the card wasn’t great, but was honestly very endearing. ‘Happy Birthday Hajime!’ was written on the top, below which was a rough drawing of himself and Chiaki playing games on a bench. He grinned to himself – Chiaki had once confided in him her poor drawing and writing skills, yet he felt touched that she’d tried anyway to make him something like this. He opened the card, finding more writing inside.  
  
_dear hajime._

_happy birthday! im not very good at this, i don’t think I’ve ever really made a birthday card for anyone. but I thought I should make one for someone I like so much. i want you to know, just in case im too dumb or scared to tell you, how much you’ve meant to me over the last year. you were so supportive, nothing like the person you always think you were. you’ve given me a status ailment no one else ever has, and i don’t want to find it’s curative._

_~~  
~~ i love you hajime and I want to spend all my days and nights playing any and all kinds of games with you_

_chiaki_

Under the message sat a little chibi drawing of Chiaki with sparkles in her eyes, seemingly to underline exactly how she felt about him. It was messy, but it was so endearing to see her feelings presented in such a way. Hajime closed the card and hugged it close to his chest, feeling the smile coming to his face unabated. He looked across the room in the darkness, where almost certainly Chiaki slept with her mouth open, as if there were no worries in the world whatsoever.  
Lying down on the couch, Hajime put the card down next to him on the floor, pulling the blanket tightly around him. What had gone from a cold, dreary day had turned into possibly the best night of his life, a feeling of warmth blooming inside him that honestly felt like it would never, ever go away. The fatigue of the day finally catching up to him, he looked over towards Chiaki in the darkness, the outline of her head just visible. 

“I love you too, Chiaki.” He whispered, letting sleep finally take him, his dreams nothing but of her.


	4. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki searches for a skill Hajime excels at, as her love looks to the future beyond his time at school.

And after that cold, foreboding winter, spring finally came, as it always did.

-

  
After everything that had happened between the two, Hajime and Chiaki’s routine together didn’t change as much as they’d thought. Everyday they’d still get together after class, playing game after game together – but now, sometimes as the sun began to fall low on the horizon, the two would retreat to Chiaki’s room, where they’d compete on a number of Chiaki’s various multiplayer games until late in the night. Sometimes, on nights where they were together far later then they really should, the two teenagers would look out at the cold night and Chiaki would offer Hajime the couch for the night, leaving him to sneak out of the Hope Peak’s main dorms as the sun rose.

On particularly cold nights during that winter, Chiaki would crawl out of bed wrapped in a blanket, snuggling up against her love for warmth. Well, mostly just warmth.

Their new relationship also brought positive change to Hajime – during his time apart from Chiaki, he’d worked hard to build up his confidence, and his work paid off even if it was only a little. But now spending so much more of his time with Chiaki, she started bringing him to most of the events she helped planned with the rest of the class. That day at the park, which seemed so long ago for the two of them, Hajime had hit it off with the few classmates Chiaki had brought. But now that he had spent proper time with all fifteen of them, Chiaki was so overjoyed to find him making friends with each of them – though as she expected, with VERY varying results.

-

“So. Hajime. My dude.” Souda lent across the park table, sitting opposite Hajime, that wild grin that only spelt bother stretching across his face. Chiaki had organised for most of her class to have lunch together, and of course Hajime was happy to come. It was a cool April day, and he needed anything to take his mind of class the next day. Sitting on either side of Hajime, Peko and Fuyuhiko both grunted a phrase each.  
“Girls.” The monochrome swordswoman raised her eyebrows at the oblivious Souda.  
“A stupid plan.” The baby-faced Yakuza groaned into his sandwich.  
Hajime looked up at the mechanic grinning at him, sure something inappropriate and stupid was going to come out of his mouth again. “So, considering you’re apparently such a player with our class- “He jabbed a thumb at the table a few metres away where Chiaki sat playing a competitive handheld game with a fired-up looking Akane and Nidai. “-I’m sure you had many, ahem, ‘relations’, with girls in the Reserve Course.” The ‘relations’ was accompanied by an obvious wink that made Hajime and Fuyuhiko cringe simultaneously.  
“My score.” Peko murmured, glancing at Fuyuhiko. “Score is 5-4, to me.” The two had taken up a rather bizarre game of predicting what drivel was going to come out of Souda’s mouth next. Hajime shook his head in despair; Chiaki’s Ultimate friends were just so weird, and different and goddamn insane at times… but he loved every minute he spent with them – it was like running a marathon every time, but it was so worth it.  
Before he could answer Souda’s insane question, he was cut off by the two sitting next to Souda eating their lunch.  
“I must say, how many maidens from the Ultimate course have you had ‘relations’ with, Souda?” Sonia questioned as she bit into a rather oversized burger.  
“I’m not one as wonderful as you all to spend so much time with him, but I don’t recall ever seeing him with any girls outside our class.” Nagito also mused as he bit into his rather plain-looking crackers. Souda simply responded with a despairing glare at Nagito that was replaced by a disturbingly gleeful grin at Sonia who took little notice of him.  
“It’s only because you’re all I need, Miss Sonia!” Souda basically squealed, resulting in disgust from the rest of the party. Souda’s dumb question for Hajime forgotten, the six of them descended back into small talk, which honestly is what Hajime preferred to the insanity that was rather the norm among the Ultimates. Of course, this almost always only lasted a few minutes at the very most, and today was no exception.

“Oh!” Sonia suddenly made a noise of remembrance, having finished her oversized burger. “Fuyuhiko! I just remembered!” The pint-sized yakuza (“Thank god he can’t read minds” Hajime thought to himself) glanced up at the starry-eyed princess, dread for what came next clear on his face. “The last few weeks I’ve been learning a lot about your ‘Yakuza’ business with Chiaki, and it truly is quite riveting to discover its true nature!” Fuyuhiko, seemingly disarmed by how… interested Sonia was in the criminal underbelly of Japan, that cocky grin appearing that came with praise. Hajime however, coughed loudly as Sonia spoke, trying to conceal the laugher he was trying so hard to hold back, deciding to focus on his food lest he give himself away.  
“O-Of course, the Yakuza of Japan is unlike any other criminal structure on the planet.” He crossed his arms, pride in his inheritance clear upon his face. “I-If you wanted, I know a lot of sources that could show you- “He was cut off as Sonia continued, beaming about whatever was going on in her head.  
“Yes, yes! The ‘Like a Dragon!’ games taught me so much about your lifestyle!” The grin of pride on Fuyuhiko’s face was wiped away like rain on a windscreen. “The fact that members of a Yakuza can juggle such unrelenting drama and conflict with such whimsical activities is truly off the hook!” The whole table descended into silence, the four onlookers looking between the pure, excited grin of Sonia and the cold, barely-containing-the-rage look of Fuyuhiko.  
“W-W-What’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Peko stammered, trying to take the focus of the conversation away. “It’s barely the afternoon, so we could, uh…?” She glared at Nagito and Souda for ideas. Nagito gave that sly grin that made people want to punch him and said nothing, leaving Souda and Hajime to pick up the slack.  
“We could, uh, go into the city or something?” Souda shrugged, looking to Hajime to follow up, as it looked like steam was beginning to leak from Fuyuhiko’s ears.  
“Uh… karaoke?” Hajime just panicked and said the first thing that came into his head.

Oh, if only it had been anything but that.

“Oh! Karaoke, according to the esteemed source of ‘Like a Dragon!’, is a particular pastime of Yakuza!” That hush of horror ran over the group once more as Fuyuhiko stared daggers at everyone now, particularly at Hajime for his suggestion.  
“Are you mocking me now, you bitch?” Fuyuhiko grinned, a grin of pint-sized rage.

Thank god, he couldn’t read minds, or Hajime figured he’d probably have a hit put on him.

-

“Euuuuurgh.” Hajime groaned, flopped across Chiaki’s couch, his head laying on her lap. “I need to exercise just to keep up with you friends.” Chiaki didn’t really react, her tongue between her teeth as she focused on the game she was playing. “I almost thought Fuyuhiko was going to murder the five of us at lunch.” That made her giggle, placing the controllers on Hajime’s chest as she cleared the section. It'd been a while since he'd watched Chiaki play a FPS, and this current one, an older game ("What was it called? Wolfenstone? Wolfington?") looked like a lot of fun. “It looked like Fuyuhiko enjoyed himself when we -actually- got to the karaoke, though.”  
“He’d never do that to us. He tries to act all tough and intense, but he’s more like…” Chiaki lazily glanced over at her shelves stacked with games for inspiration. “…He’s more like the princess you have to rescue in those old RPGs.” The two teenagers burst into laughter at what they were both inevitably thinking about.  
“I can’t believe Sonia just burst out with that!” Hajime shook his head, his face red from laughing. The only reason he’d caught on before was he knew -why- Sonia had started like that. Sonia and Chiaki had been getting together twice a week to ‘teach Sonia about Japanese culture’, and Chiaki’s way of doing that was playing video games with her – Hajime usually had homework to do so he’d sit at the desk and watch whilst he did his work.  
“If it was anyone else, Fuyuhiko would’ve been all over them – maybe that’s Sonia’s Ultimate…maybe. It’d be good for a career where you’d be dealing with violent people all the time. At least…” Chiaki glanced down at her boyfriend’s lazy form. “They had someone like you to help resolve the situation.” And it was true – Hajime had gotten them to calm down after Fuyuhiko had been close to busting a vein in his face. But…  
The mention of ‘career’ made the smile drop off Hajime’s face just long enough for even Chiaki to notice. She’d never been good at ‘reading the room’ and knowing what people we’re thinking… but even being with Hajime for the last couple of months, and the last year as friends, had taught her so much of her moods and body language, and it was clear as day something was eating him up inside. Grabbing the controller, she switched off the console and looked down at her love in her lap, stroking his hair lightly. Hajime glanced up at her in confusion – turning off the console was usually a sign of defeat that she needed to sleep, but it was barely seven at night.  
“Chiaki?” He blinked twice in confusion. “Are you…sick?” And she made that face that melted his heart, like she was trying to act like she was annoyed – she wasn’t a great actor.  
“I’m not sick. I’m just, uh.” She stammered as she tried to find the right words. “I’d rather, um, well. Do you need to talk… about something? Something bothering you?” Hajime looked away from her, a tell-tale sign something WAS bothering him.  
“I’m fine, keep playing. I just want to relax.” He wasn’t even looking at the TV anyway.  
“Hajime…” Chiaki frowned, stroking his cheek gently. “Let me listen…” She lent down slightly to kiss him gently on the forehead, making him blush in a way that made her giggle a little bit. “Please?” She patted around Hajime until she found his hand. “I just want to help.” Hajime fidgeted with his free hand a little bit, but finally it clenched, and he relented.

“A-All right, Chiaki. All right, it’s just... It's just silly. You can keep playing something while I talk, I really don’t mind.” Chiaki hesitated to jump off the couch to grab something out of instinct, but just nodded and let him sit up so she could stand.  
“I might play something on the Switch handheld then, I feel like… cuddling a bit anyway.” She murmured quietly as she went through her shelf. Now it was Hajime turn to chuckle at Chiaki’s reaction – it had been nearly three and a half months, but she still had that in-built shyness when she wanted to do such basic things with him.  
“You should’ve opened with that!”

-

Hajime felt like he could just fall asleep just there – he was sitting up, leaning against the head of Chiaki’s bed, it’s owner lying back against him with his arms clutched around her torso as she clicked away at the newest Mario game. He knew he promised to talk about what was bothering him, but it was hard to start, and she hadn’t opened with any conversation yet. Sighing quietly, he held a little bit more tightly and lent his head on her shoulder, smiling regardless of his anxiety.  
“How’s class been?” Chiaki murmured, her eyes locked to the screen. Hajime was surprised she started with that – did she know that his problems lay with his classes, or was she just easing him in?  
“Uh. It’s fine, I guess? It’s what you’d expect from the Reserve Course – long lessons, hard tests, rude teachers, the works.” He drummed his fingers absent-mindedly on her stomach, causing her to squirm a little.  
“Hajime- you know what that does to me.” She giggled a little bit involuntarily. “…You’ve been getting on well with everyone recently, haven’t you?” Hajime shrugged a little, hiding his smile in her shoulder.  
“Yeah. I don’t think I could ever get used to being with all of them, but… I’m glad you bring me to all these places. It’s helped make me some… life-long friends.” He went a little red again and got all embarrassed, leaning back to hide his soft expression.  
Chiaki relaxed into his body a little more, warmly smiling at his honest words. She’d worried so much about having him around all her friends, worrying it’d trigger his anxieties once more, but it had done the opposite for the most part – it had given him a better sense of individuality he didn’t have before. “Souda, Gundham and Mikan all talk a lot about you in class, you’ve made a real impression on them.” Beyond that, just about everyone in her class thought he was lovely, someone a little bit different then the rest of them, but a friend they all saw worth in.

Why couldn’t he see the amazing person everyone else saw? The amazing person she fell for?

“Souda is a perv who just wants to talk about girls and Sonia – mostly the latter. But Gundham and Mikan, they’re nice to hang out with. Mikan was a bit of a struggle to get through to, but after that she’s a pleasure to be around.  
“She really appreciates you offering your friendship to her.” Chiaki held back a giggle as she remembered last week’s events. “Last week, she came up to me and started apologising, since she thought she was accidentally stealing you away from me.” Hajime simply roared with laugher at this to the point that tears were forming in his eyes.  
“You’d never think it, but she’s got some confidence somewhere in her to think that.” Chiaki nodded, gritting her teeth as she continued to play. “I’m doing something with Gundham sometime next week, actually.” Hajime added, realising he’d mentioned that to him today. “He wants to show me some of the new animals he rescued recently.” At least, that’s what he -thought- Gundham was telling him. All this talk of ‘singularity’ and ‘Overlord of Ice’ made his head spin. “He was so impressed when he had me do some work for him, that, uh- “  
“You like animals?” Chiaki asked him, causing Hajime to laugh nervously.  
“Ahaha, yeah. Every since I was little, I liked taking cares of animals. We had a bunch of cats, I took care of all of them. It was nice. Helped me not feel so lonely in that empty house.” And then that little sad look crossed his face, so Chiaki put down the Switch and leaned fully against him, letting his warmth envelop her.

“It’s always better to be with others then alone. Always. The best thing I found…” She gripped his leg tightly, to emphasise her point. “…coming to this school, is that being alone is never the best option.” Moving the Switch from her lap to the bedside table, she flipped around to face Hajime, a little cheeky smile spreading across her face. “Well, the second-best thing I found here, actually.” He raised his eyebrows like the fool that he was, making Chiaki lean forward to kiss him lightly. Withdrawing, his mouth was etched in a little ‘o’, bordered by his reddened face. Just as she wasn’t great at asking to hug and be close physically to Hajime, he still got all so flustered about romantic compliments.  
“O-Oh.” Was all Hajime could say, his arms wrapping around her again to hold her in a passionate, loving hug. “Yeah. If you hadn’t walked into me at the fountain last year… Odds are I’d still be on my own.” She shook her head vigorously, determined.  
“You would’ve found someone!” Hajime was a little taken aback by the ferocity of her declaration. You’re just that sort of kind, lovely, wonderful person.” She teased, resting her head lightly against his neck.  
“Chiaki.” Hajime huffed, feeling embarrassed with her praise. “You...uh…well.” He fumbled his words, not sure how to respond. “You’re being silly.” Chiaki smiled into his neck nodding that little bit.  
“And you’re being hilarious.” Now it was Hajime’s turn to pout, a pout that turned to a rather villainous sneer. He held Chiaki close, stroking her light hair gently.  
“Hilarious, hm? Do you find -this- hilarious?” His hands moved downwards, running over her belly and ribs, resulting in a shriek from Chiaki.  
“Hah-Hah-Hajime!? N-No, nononono- “Her pleas were cut off by more shrieking as his relentless assault continued unabated.  
“All of your gaming skills are useless in the face of my unique set of skills!” He teased, holding her tightly as Chiaki attempted so squirm away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
The two teenagers game continued for sometimes until a loud pair of knocks resounded from the door, causing the two to look at each other in dread.  
“I-I-I hope that’s not a-a-a teacher.” Chiaki huffed, still trying to catch her breath. Hajime looked around for somewhere to hide, but it was too late, Chiaki had resigned them to fate and was opening the door. By some merciful god, it was no teacher, just a very concerned Sonia and Mikan.  
“O-Oh, Sonia, Mikan. I, um, what did you- “The very red-faced Chiaki was cut off immediately.  
“We thought you were being murdered!!” Mikan burst out, already looking like she was ready to cry.  
“I did not jump to that conclusion, but I was worried about the shrieks coming from next door, so I thought we should investigate.” Chiaki waved her hand in the air conspicuously, the opposite of what she was trying to do – leading Sonia and Mikan to just peer their heads into the room regardless.

Seeing a very embarrassed looking Hajime kneeling on the bed.

“Oh.” Mikan muttered, looking mildly horrified.  
“Oh!” Sonia also murmured, looking rather more joyous about what she saw, or rather, what she THOUGHT she saw.  
“I-It’s not what it looks like, I promise! It’s like a bad end in a visual novel! Nothing happened! I struck out!” But the two other girls just ignored her with their own mixed reactions.  
“Japanese courting is so lively, I hope you have an exciting, pleasant time tonight, you two.” She leaned in close to Chiaki, her inner-teenage girl coming out. “You must tell me everything tomorrow, my ‘bee eff eff’”, her heavy enunciation of ‘BFF’ forcing Chiaki to hold back copious amounts of laughter.  
“Do-do-do-don’t make any mistakes! Yo-You’ve had education for this!” Chiaki waved the two girls out of her doorway, half slamming the door behind them before turning to face Hajime with a mix of horror and excitement on her face.  
“Chi…Chiaki?” Hajime murmured from across the room, not sure if he should ask. “What… what did they say?” Chiaki just shook her head, striding over to the bed with a rather dazed look.  
“I…” She gulped. “I don’t think our bond meter is that high yet, Hajime.” Which just served to confuse him more.  
-  
At least their bond meter was high enough to just lie on the bed and cuddle, Chiaki thought happily to herself. She’s was going have a fun time trying to explain to Sonia when it’s clear the princess has her own idea of what was going on in her best friend’s room.  
“I wonder what Mikan was doing hanging with Sonia?” Hajime mused, his chin resting on the rather enveloped Chiaki’s head.  
“Dunno.” She murmured back. “Gundham must be busy, we’re not the only one sneaking people into the dorms at night. That’s why Sonia won’t gossip about this, uh, much.” She stuttered at the end, remembering this WAS Sonia they were talking about.” Hajime shrugged a sighed, holding his love tightly as his body relaxed. Chiaki tapped her fingers on his shoulder, debating if he was in the mood to talk about what was bothering. She felt she’d calmed him down before Hajime’s assault was interrupted by the girls, but she didn’t want to ruin the pristine mood they were both in now. Gritting her teeth, she felt it was better to cure his status ailment then just solider on.

“Hajime…” She murmured, stroking his hair lightly again. “What’s been bothering you so much recently?” He went all twitchy again, his eyes darting around to avoid hers. Chiaki gripped his head lightly, making him look at her, the worry that was apparent in her eyes making it clear to him. “Hajime. Let me help you, okay? That’s what I’m here for, most of all.” And then she kissed him again, holding him close for a long, wonderful moment before she broke away. “Okay?” She smiled softly, holding his forehead against hers. Slowly, Hajime nodded and began to talk to her, finally.

“We’re having a sort of ‘careers day’ thing at the Reserve Course tomorrow.” Chiaki tilted her head in confusion, not sure why it was giving him this sense of overwhelming dread. “I’ve got a few sorta-friends at class, and they’re all talking about what they want to do, what they plan to work for… they’ve got a future worked out. And then there are people like me.” And then she realised what it was that bothered him so. She expected it was something like his anxieties all those months ago, and sure, it was similar. But at the same time, it was different, and she realise that all of the work she’d been putting in to getting Hajime to be with her friends may have done more harm than good.  
“I thought, and thought, and thought, but I just… couldn’t think of anything. I don’t have anything I love that much that I could make a career out of it. You’ve got your games, people like Gundham and Souda have their animals and machines, but me…?” Her heart sank as her fear came true – the Ultimates, one day or another, have their futures laid down before them – the students of the Reserve Course had nothing like that.  
“I’m…I’m sure there’s something.” Chiaki murmured, wracking her brain for anything she could say that would help. But there was nothing. Nothing all she could think to say. “Hajime… I- “  
“I know you didn’t try to hurt me by having me hang out with your friends.” He smiled despite how obviously upset he was. That look, the one expression of his that hurt her to her core. “I’m kind of in the same camp as Nagito, y’know?” He laughed a little, the self-bitterness apparent. “The whole ‘Not deserving of being among such greatness’ schtick?” He laughed again, and was suddenly cut off.

Chiaki thought she was trying to punch him in the chest, but it really came off like a Double-Slap from a Lvl.1 Pokemon… only hitting once. But the intent of why she tried to hit him was clear on her face. Pure, angry determination.  
“Nagito is an idiot!” Chiaki snapped at her love. “I-I mean, he’s fun and all, but he’s too dramatic! He’s absolutely deserves to be among us in our class!” Hajime raised his eyebrows, not sure where she was going with her rant. Chiaki looked a little embarrassed when she realised she had gotten side-tracked. “I-I mean, you’re just as welcome to be among us as much as any of the Ultimates! Everyone cares about you, and no one has ever thought less of you because of your status!” She held his hand the entire time, gripping it so hard she worried she might be hurting him. But she didn’t really care, she had to get this through to him. “And someone like me, even if I am an Ultimate… I fell in love with you, doesn’t that say something about you?” She tried to grin, despite starting to feel a little more then a bit emotional about how she felt. Hajime never took his eyes off her’s, never turning away from her loving words. “…We all care about you, and I know you’ll find something you want to do after school.” She whispered, curling up into his chest for comfort. Hajime gripped her hard, hugging her so hard like she would fade away if he let go. No matter what – her dedication to helping him had gotten through.  
“I love you, Chiaki. Thanks for all this.” He murmured into her hair, a few tears dripping down. She just nodded into his chest, murmuring the same back.  
“It’s just… I know they all like me, but it just always feels weird being around your friends.” Hajime shrugged, leaning back a little to stretch. At least the mood had calmed, Chiaki thought to herself happily. “And it seems every other conversation results in half of them arguing and trying to throttle each other. If there is one thing of value I can bring to those, I seem to be good at talking and diffusing the situation. Maybe I should be a negotiator?” He laughed jokingly as if it was the dumbest idea in the world.  
This was one of those times Chiaki wished an exclamation mark or lightbulb would appear above her head. She leaped on top of Hajime with elation at the idea that had come into her head.  
“Exactly!” Hajime recoiled a bit, a little embarrassed about her being on top of him so suddenly.  
“What?” He asked confusedly. Chiaki shook her head, trying to organise her thoughts.  
“You’re really good at talking to people, right?” Hajime shrugged, not sure what she really meant. “I mean, every day it seems you’re calming down everyone at outings, and everyone wants to sit with you to talk.” Hajime flushed red at her compliments, looking away from her eyes but nodding all the same.  
“I-I guess?” He wasn’t sure if that was a question or a statement, but he nodded regardless.  
“And… even before we were together…” Chiaki ruffled his hair playfully, hoping her suggestion would go over well. “You made me like myself and how I can use my talents for my friends. You helped me break out of that shell. I think…” She drummed her fingers inaudibly, as if for dramatic effect just for her – and to help her get the words out. “You could get a job like a counsellor, or therapist, or something.” And with that, she put her face on his chest and shut her eyes, her face growing so warm she was sure Hajime could feel it.

And for a long time, he was silent. Minutes ticked by, but Chiaki still didn’t sit up again. Mild terror ran through her head, wondering if he thought her idea was stupid, that it was something he’d never do. The whole time, Hajime was silent, only adding to her mounting worry, before finally…  
“…Do you really think I’m good enough for that?” Hajime murmured softly. Chiaki looked up from his chest into her eyes, and his soul was bared for her to see in those eyes. “Do you think I could help people through words?” She’d known him for over a year, but Chiaki knew that if there was one thing he was good at, it was making people feel better through their words.  
“Yeah. I think, honestly… you’re the best person I’d know for the job. You help out so much out my outings just keeping people happy… and there are so many people you could help with skills like that.” She cupped his cheek, wanting him to know how genuine this all was. “And I’d stand by you all the way to get you there, if you could try.” Hajime seemed so conflicted, but Chiaki was set on what she said. Hajime Hinata, the love of her life, could do it if he really tried.  
“I believe in you, Hajime. I really do.” Again, she crept forward on top of him and kissed him on the forehead, moving down so their noses were almost touching. She could see the debate raging on behind his eyes, and it was him who needed to make that choice. All she could do was support him.

“Okay.” He nodded, his arms sliding over her torso to hold her close. “I’ll give it a shot, since you’re so set on it. Sorry…” He murmured quietly, embarrassed about his anxious thoughts. “Sorry if I complain so much.” Chiaki smiled warmly, cupping his cheek lightly.  
“And that’s okay, Hajime. You’ve always stood by me and what I needed. And I’ll do the same.” She burrowed her face into his neck.  
“You’re too good for me, Chiaki.” He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly. “You’re just so wonderful, so caring, so… gorgeous.” Her face grew warm, burrowing further into his body.  
“Me? I’m the shut-in gamer. If anything, you’re too good for me.” She teased back. “If you weren’t around, I’d barely leave my room to even eat, honestly. Just gaming and sleeping.” Hajime reached up and ran a finger over her chin, bringing their faces to the same level.  
“A-At least, we can add to those two things?” Again, it wasn’t clear if he was asking or telling, which just made Chiaki giggle at him again. And those giggles were cut off by him again tightly embracing her, kissing her firmly on the lips. It felt like electricity had ran through her body, instantly reacting to the wonderful feeling and taste of Hajime’s kiss. Rather then the light, momentary kisses they usually would partake in, this was something more passionate, rooted in love and longing and even a bit of lust. Clumsily, the two teens rolled over on the bed, leaving Hajime on top of Chiaki, their kiss growing in passion.  
Hajime’s hands ran through her hair wildly, the rather neat haircut growing messy almost instantly. He’d never shared a kiss like this with Chiaki – they’d had more than their fair share of make-out sessions, but nothing so raw and passionate like this. His girlfriend wasn’t much better, seemingly even more drawn in to the kiss then Hajime was. - Chiaki wasn’t really sure where to put her hands, opting to at first to grab his shoulders to pull him closer and slowly slide them down Hajime’s body to his ribs.

As her fingers ran playfully across his ribs, Hajime made a rather big involuntary twitch, breaking the kiss to make a rather uncharacteristic “EEK”, before staring awkwardly at Chiaki. The two teenagers were quiet for a long moment before it was Chiaki’s turn to roar with hysteric laugher, joined by Hajime a few seconds later. They cuddled, they laughed, they playfully kissed a little more – a far cry from the rather sombre mood of half an hour ago. Finally, the two grew tired and simply lay next to each other, content with the near-silence of the room.  
“Hey, hey, Hajime.” Chiaki whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.” He gripped his hand tightly. And he just beamed.  
“I love you too.” And where he expected a similar smile, he just saw a cheeky grin. “…What?”  
“Hajime, I know your weakness now!” He raised his eyebrows, not sure what she was going n about. And before he knew it, she was upon him again, lightly pinning him to the bed. “It’s getting late, so it’s probably a good idea if you don’t make too much noise.” Hajime flushed red, not sure what she was implying, but a tiny part of his brain WAS hoping it was exactly what he thought it was. Her dancing fingers jumped to his ribs, and in horror, Hajime realised Chiaki HAD discovered his weakness.

He hoped Chiaki’s neighbours were asleep, considering his hysteric laughter at Chiaki’s tickling onslaught was far louder then her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and the story as a whole! As you've likely guessed, we've gone through all four seasons of the year, but a chapter is still remaining! The last chapter is going to jump forward the last day of our protagonists at Hope's Peak - graduation, and will (hopefully) build on all four chapters so far! So I hope you enjoyed, and will enjoy, the final instalment of this story!


	5. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime of the Reserve Course, and the 77th Class of Hope's Peak Academy graduate, and spend one last day together. Hajime and Chiaki prepare for the next stage of their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had a bit of a time-skip for this chapter, jumping from April of the second school year all the way to the end of their final school year at Hope's peak! I hope you all enjoy the final instalment of the story!

A year passed in an instant, a year of love and wonder and joy, bringing them to the final day of the high school life.

-

Hajime’s phone vibrated softly against his ear, slowly, forcefully dragging him out of sleep. Chiaki’s bedside table read 6:00 AM, causing him to grumble in silence. On any other day, Hajime was more likely to slip back into sleep and get another hour rest, but today, he had work to do. As after all…  
Today was graduation day.

Slowly detangling himself Chiaki’s arms (which was no small feat, considering how tightly she clutched him when they slept), Hajime climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes, gathering his overnight belongings as he did so. He briefly stopped to splash some water on his face to properly wake himself up – Hajime really wished he’d gotten to sleep earlier, but Chiaki had pushed and cheered him on to finally conquer the last boss in Dark Souls. So many times, that night he’d try to give up, but Chiaki had simply exclaimed “One more try!” over and over again and ‘till finally Hajime conquered his foe in a rush of adrenaline and dopamine – before realising he’d been playing for hours and it was nearing one in the morning. Of all the nights he wanted to sleep early… but he couldn’t be mad. It was moments like those that he treasured. Watching her snore quietly for a few moments, Hajime lent down to kiss her cheek gently, his girlfriend simply turning over in her sleep. The clock nearing 6:30 AM, Hajime took one last look at her before stepping out into the cool morning air.

Quietly making his way out of the Hope’s Peak dorms, as he had done a hundred times in the last year, Hajime waited at the front gate. Shivering slightly, he pulled his jacket closer around himself in the half-twilight of dawn. He didn’t mind when he had to abscond from Chiaki’s dorm room – he found the near silence of dawn very relaxing and a time where he can be alone with his thoughts. Something he’d never have thought a year ago, when he was almost held hostage his self-loathing. Glancing at his phone, the time was nearing 7:00am, and just on cue, Sonia and Gundham emerged from the dorms, raising their hands in greeting. 

The old Hajime would never had believed he’d been friends with such amazing, friendly, flat-out insane people like this.

The three of them made their way over to the back of Hope’s Peak, where Gundham tended to the many chickens, horses, and other animals owned by the school. The three made small talk as they tended to the animals, Gundham bustling from section to section, putting 100% into the care of every animal’s welfare. Since he leaved so early on some days, Hajime would sometimes meet up with Gundham to help him out with the animals (not that he needed it!).  
“I expected to only see Gundham this morning.” Hajime told Sonia, as the two of them fed the many, many chickens surrounding them in search of food.   
“I was with Gundham last night, so when he awoke for his morning ritual, I was positively thrilled to help him out with his passions!” Sonia beamed back at Hajime. “Is everything organised for this afternoon?” Hajime beamed back at the prospect of the afternoon planned.   
“Yeah, everything is set. Fuyuhiko went with me to the offices to get me in, since generally us ‘lowly’ Reserve Course students aren’t allowed into your graduation ceremony. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Hajime looked up at the rising sun, grinning at the memory. “I dunno what Fuyuhiko said, but finally he got them to let me in, as long as I was accompanying another audience group.” Sonia clapped happily, glad all had worked out.   
“And all is grand in my court, my friend.” Gundham chuckled as he joined the two. “My providers were perfectly happy to have you alongside them for my ascension ceremony.” Hajime was… interested, to say the least, to meet Gundham’s parents. From what he’d gathered, they seemed like rather normal folks, but considering their son…

“Teruteru has everything set up to be ready for afterwards as well.” Hajime continued. “By all rights, today is going to be a blast.”   
“Yes, the day of ascension will be a day for us all to remember.” Gundham continued to cackle, his hamsters emerging from his scarf. He was so caught up in his ramblings, he didn’t notice the rather sad expression on his partner’s face – Sonia did not seem to share his joy. But a moment passed, and the look was gone, the focus back on Hajime.  
“Oh, but Hajime!” Sonia exclaimed, having finished feeding the chickens. “Your graduation ceremony finishes just as ours begins! Do you think you’ll be able to get over in time, if they even let you in after that?” He’d thought long and hard about this, and it was the only flaw in his plan. But he simply shrugged and didn’t let that bother him. He -was- going to be there, for his friends right here, for all those in their class, and most of all for Chiaki.  
“Guess we’re gonna see if running track in middle school will pay off at all!” Sonia clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.  
“Hajime, I believe you can burn your rubber, baby!” Her look was so endearing that Hajime couldn’t bring himself to tell her she was using the expression wrong. Then again, no one ever could.

-

If someone was to ask Hajime how his graduation was, he would’ve really struggled to describe it. Bland, perhaps? It was just such a sterile, by the numbers affair. It had everything your normal graduation had, but there was no passion, not real joy from anyone involved (except maybe the parents of the students graduating from ‘Hope’s Peak’). And it was the same for Hajime – the school had given him little in an education that he couldn’t find at a much cheaper school. But all the same, he hated to think of his life if he’d never came here. A life without the friends he made, and a life where he never met Chiaki. And just as much, a life where he never found what may very well be his calling in life.

“So, how did the testing go?” Chiaki murmured, lounging back under the umbrella, clicking away her Gala Omega despite the picturesque setting. Hajime opened his eyes again, the beach’s warm weather making him drowsy. He tilted his head up to smile at her. The other members of her class were milling around across the beach, getting up to all kind of hijinks. Notably, a napping Fuyuhiko was slowly being buried in sand by Hiyoko and Akane, as a conflicted Peko watched on.  
“Honestly, really good. My teachers think a job a counsellor, or something akin to it, is something I could really excel at. So, my homeroom teacher is going to go through information for after graduation, so I can get a leg-up on getting into the industry.” That was enough for Chiaki to switch off her game and beam at him, ruffling his hair playfully.

“Even if it’s just a direction, at least you’ve got a path now.” She frowned slightly, as if she was stuck thinking something over. “Did your teacher have any idea of where you’ll study after graduation?” Hajime sat up, tapping his knees as he shrugged at her.   
“They didn’t have anything yet. But we’ll see, they mentioned something in Osaka, or something in Kyoto, but either of those would be possible.” Chiaki was still frowning, concerned about something. But the beach wasn’t the place for that.  
“Come on.” Hajime got up, stretching his arms. “We’ve got a long-time till after graduation, so in the meantime- “In one sweeping motion, he scooped Chiaki up into his arms, her handheld dropping into her bag. “-We haven’t gone swimming all day yet!” Chiaki gave a yelp of protest that quickly cascaded into infectious laughter as the two charged into the surf, quickly being followed by Sonia, who was carrying a reluctant Gundham slung over her back.

Graduation had come a lot sooner then he realised on that hot July day on the beach. But he wouldn’t have changed anything, even so.

It didn’t help that his parents weren’t able to attend his graduation. Not that it really bothered Hajime, since they were never around anyway, but it sealed the deal that graduation wouldn’t matter to him. And in the end, why would it? A piece of paper signifying his parents had paid a ton of money to get him through a bootleg version of Hope’s Peak? In the end, it didn’t matter to him. The experiences he had at this school, and how much he had grown as a person – that’s what mattered, not any piece of paper. And so, Hajime Hinata’s time as a student of Hope Peak’s Academy’s Reserve Course ended, certificate in hand. But his ‘special day’ was not yet over, in some ways, the real graduation was still waiting for him – of the people who helped him become the person he was now proud to call Hajime.

Despite the stares and scattered laughs of his peers, the moment the ceremony had ended, Hajime as out the doors of the Reserve Course, sprinting full speed towards the main campus. The fact he’d been sitting down for the last hour didn’t help (and the distinct lack of exercise that had come with being in a relationship with Chiaki), but he ignored the burning pain in his calves all the same. It was a bit of run, but he quickly found himself inside the grounds of Hope’s Peak proper and before the rather gigantic auditorium. Seeing the security guard hovering around its entrance, Hajime sighed rather loudly and approached him. The one saving grace of the Reserve Course was the rather formal looking suit that served as it’s uniform – at least he looked dressed for the occasion. But of course, the security guard crossed his arms and barred his way, a rather grouchy expression on his face. “Yeah, saw this coming.” Hajime thought angrily, as the security guard started telling him to buzz. 

-

“I wish I smuggled something in.” Chiaki thought to herself as the ceremony dragged on and on. Honestly, it was getting to the point where she thought it was just an excuse for the elite of the school’s board to just hear themselves talk. It had been over an hour and she was feeling sleepy in the rather stuffy building. Time spent sitting around waiting for her certificate could be better spent grinding in Etrian Odyssey V. She shuffled restlessly in her seat on the auditorium stage, alongside the other members of her class, trying to not look into the many, many eyes of the audience. Did they really need to go through this long ceremony? Couldn’t they just mail out the certificates and be done with it?  
It wasn’t like her parents were here to see her, anyway. She couldn’t fault them – work kept them busy, jumping from city to city across Japan, and today just happened to have them as far away from Hope’s Peak as you could get in Japan. She didn’t blame them, but as she watched her classmates approach the podium one by one (rather slowly, she thought, as per the whole ceremony) to receive their culmination of three years at this pristine school, Chiaki found herself gripping the edge of her skirt, frowning at the floor. “What’s the point of me being here, really?” Her turn was coming up – she glanced up at the podium as Sonia’s turn came. The smattering of rather muted applause, limited to Sonia’s family (it seemed to be more of her extended family then her parents, as they couldn’t just leave the country) and the teachers made the whole affair seem a bit more depressing then it should be. “This is the worst final boss ever.” Chiaki shook her head as finally, her heart dropping into her feet, her name was called. It felt like an eternity walking up in front of those hundreds of people, but there she was next to headmaster, hearing him go on and on about her accomplishments as The Ultimate Gamer. After hearing about the achievements of people like Mikan or Gundham, it made her skills seem a little… lame by comparison. She kept her eyes down on the podium, not glancing at the audience before her. The headmaster’s winding speech ended, and he handed Chiaki her certificate. The quiet applause from her teachers went off, making her glance up momentarily.  
And then she saw him, about six rows from the front of the auditorium. Dressed in the sharp suit of the Reserve Course, giving her a standing ovation despite the embarrassed looks he was getting from some of the more ‘high-class’ members of the school, was Hajime, a huge grin on his face. Chiaki’s heart did backflips, warmth spreading through her for the first time on this dreary day. The moment passed, and she had to move on, but the look of love and adoration she could see on Hajime’s face in her (and it was now!) special moment quickly being etched into her heart. Even just that one person was enough to make her feel that her accomplishments with her talent… meant something.  
“I’m glad he made it.” Sonia whispered to her as Chiaki sat down again. “We were all worried he’d have an alteration with the security.” Chiaki just gave her a quizzical look in response.  
“It seems my caregivers arrived in time to save him from the guardians of this place.” Gundham chuckled on Chiaki’s other side. This just made her puff her cheeks in mock frustration – did everyone know about Hajime coming to the graduation except her?   
“Did… did he run all the way from his own graduation?” Chiaki murmured, looking through the crowd to try and see him again. Sonia nodded, rubbing her shoulder affectionally.  
“He did. He burnt the rubber of his shoes to make it here for you. I believe he was more hell-bent on seeing yours then being at his own.” Chiaki fidgeted again, touched by Hajime, and her friend’s devotion. The ceremony was ending, the graduating students of Hope’s Peak all standing.  
“And the day isn’t over yet.” Sonia grinned at her best friend. “The party is just starting.”

-

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Chiaki pouted at Hajime, trying to jokingly push him away every time he slid along the park table’s bench to slip an arm around her. “You could’ve at least told me you were going to come. I would’ve actually looked forward to it, if I knew that.” She pouted, finally relenting as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.” Hajime grinned. “Think of it like a, let’s say, hidden event you unlocked.”   
“That’s not going to work!” Chiaki tried to hold on to her stoic front, but Hajime’s smug smile made her relent and soon found herself laughing into his neck. “…Thanks for making that stupid ceremony memorable.” Hajime stroked her hair gently, nodding.  
“It was my pleasure. I’m proud of you.” Chiaki mumbled something unintelligible into his neck in response, Hajime feeling the warmth radiating from her cheeks. “Also, Gundham’s parents are way more normal then you’d expect.” Chiaki raised her eyebrows at this, confused that someone so… abnormal could even have normal parents. “They were VERY happy to learn that Gundham had friends that could be, uh, positive influences on him.” The two of them started chuckling quietly as Hajime told her all about Gundham’s parents.   
The two sat in silence for a bit, Hajime drumming his hands on the table a bit as Chiaki rested on his shoulder. At the very least, it was good to be out of that stuffy suit and nice to see everyone in more casual wear then then the uniforms that were the norm. He thought back to that day on the beach, where Chiaki asked him where his plans for furthering his career direction were going to take him. They’d talked of it briefly, here and there. They both knew what they were going to do after high schools, but only the what and why, nothing more. There were mere days before they moved from the dorms of Hope’s Peak, and before that…  
“Chiaki.” Hajime murmured, his girlfriend stirring on his shoulder. “Can we talk?” She nodded dazedly, sitting up a little to neaten her hair. “After we’ve moved out of the dorms, and we’re moving on from school- “Chiaki suddenly looked away from him, over towards the rest of the party. “Chiaki?”  
“-Um.” Chiaki suddenly stood up, motioning towards the others. “I-I wanted to play some games with Souda and Mikan, s-so I can talk later!” And before Hajime could get another word in, she rushed over to Souda and Mikan with her handheld consoles, leaving her boyfriend alone for the moment.

Night had already fallen on the park where the graduation party was being held. Hajime spent the next hour wandering from group to group, getting involved in all matter of insanity that was the norm for the Ultimates (or, former Ultimates!). He played several games of chance with Nagito after MUCH persuasion (in which Hajime won exactly zero of), watched with several others as Hiyoko and Ibuki tried to create a new form of music (that Hajime simply couldn’t comprehend the value of, according to Hiyoko) and finally found himself sitting in on a raging debate between Fuyuhiko and Mahiru on their views of the Yakuza underworld. Within moments, Peko and Hiyoko had taken sides with their respective friends and the argument blew out into a rather hysterical affair in Hajime’s opinion. As the debate raged on between the two, each with their own surprisingly decent points, Hajime noticed Gundham and Sonia having a rather heated discussion a little way away from the rest of the party – which as it grew in volume the two decided to move to another section of the path to continue.   
“What do you think of THAT, Hajime?” Mahiru broke through his stupor, looking at him like she needed backup in this debate.  
“Yeah, you bastard, what’s your take on all this?” Fuyuhiko grinned, making it clear that it Hajime should choose his side if he didn’t want to probably suffer some injustice.

The issue was, he had no idea what point they had specifically been debating. As Mahiru and Fuyuhiko, along with Hiyoko and Peko as their respective backup, Hajime realised one wrong word could put him in a lot of bad books.

-

If not for finding him a career path, Hajime had to mentally remember to thank Chiaki for putting him on his counselling path for saving his life. As little as his skills were in the field so far, he knew enough to bluff his way through the debate and bring Mahiru and Fuyuhiko to a mutual understanding. Just as always, Hajime could find a way to diffuse an argument. To think, a year and a half ago he was too intimidate and anxious to spend time with Chiaki’s classmates – and now he counted them all among his closest friends.   
“I gotta say, my man, next time you’re in my territory, I’m going to have to set you up with some nice stuff.” Fuyuhiko grinned at his friend. Hajime nodded, trying to not think of the horror that would’ve beset him if he’d said even the littlest wrong thing.  
“That reminds me.” Peko said. “What are your plans for after Hope’s Peak? Are you continuing your endeavours in a counselling field?” Hajime nodded to the affirmative, stretching his arms as he did so.  
“Yeah. My home-room teacher drew up a bunch of places I could go for further study, and after a lot of deliberation, I decided I’ll be going to study in Kyoto for the next few years.” Peko nodded, impressed with his decision.   
“I’m glad you’ve made it into the university, I wish you all the luck in your path.” Hajime smiled back. Peko was always cold, but it was clear that she loved her classmates dearly, and that included Hajime.   
“I guess… we’ll all be split up after here.” Hiyoko murmured, somewhat sadly.  
“What’s that? You’re going to miss us all?” Mahiru teased, ruffling her hair like a kid.   
“D-Don’t be stupid, Mahiru! I’ll be happy to see your backs!” The four of them all laughed regardless, simply serving to make Hiyoko more frustrated with them all, all kinds of vague empty threats coming from her mouth. But even so, it made Hajime think – they were all going to be separating for their various goals. He glanced over at Chiaki’s back at a nearby table, feeling that old, almost unfamiliar anxiety grip his chest. 

“Everyone!” The group turned to the centre table of the party, where Sonia stood on a bench to get everyone’s attention. “Would you all please gather around for a few moments!” As everyone gathered around the bubbly princess, Sonia clambered down from the bench to address everyone.   
“Tonight, had been a wonderful night, for a lot of reasons. Good food, good friends, good fun. Which, in a way…” Her hands were shaking a little, as if she was reluctant to say what came next. “Which, in a way, sums up the three years we’ve spent together. Three… wonderful years.” She nodded, as trying to convince herself of what came next. ‘And tonight… will probably the last night we will be together as…as…” Hajime gritted his teeth as tears began to drip down Sonia’s face. Of them all, Sonia had the most well-illuminated path to the future; but that path would take her far away from the friends she had made over the three years at Hope’s Peak. Within a few days, she would be gone, back to Europe where her country, and future royalty, lay. As the strong-willed princess’s resolve began to waver, several members of her group began to sniff as well as reality began to finally set in.

“I-I’m sorry.” Sonia murmured, wiping her face. “M-My point is, we may never have a chance to be together like this anymore. I’ve grown to love each of you dearly, as if you are a member of my own family.” She glanced to her side where Gundham stood, gripping his hand tightly for support. “A-And so, despite all the fun had so far… M-May we all just sit together for a few hours and talk?” No more words were needed – everyone simply gathered around the table, finding whatever they could to sit on. And for half the night, the sixteen of them just sat together talking. Talking about fond memories of school, funny moments some would rather forget. The bonds they had made, the love that had bloomed, both romantic and platonic. They just talked long into the night, midnight passing in an instant, none of the group wanting to be the first to leave, as if that would be an admittance to what had to come next. So, they talked, and talked, and talked some more to delay the inevitability of all, like trying to stop the sun from rising. But regardless, they tried.

“I remember, it must have been nearly two years ago now, when Chiaki and Hajime first started hanging out.”   
“Hm?” Chiaki opened her eyes, her head resting on Hajime’s shoulder, in a state of drowsiness.  
“Oh yes! When they would get together every day to play their video games!” Sonia added, her eyes heavy with nostalgia.   
“Ibuki remembers!” Ibuki shouted, bouncing in her seat. “We’d hide in the bushes at watch a couple of times, see how much closer they’d get!” Hajime frowned, wishing he wasn’t aware of how often his gaming sessions with Chiaki had been spied upon.  
“I really don’t know how to feel about this.” Hajime muttered, smiling regardless.   
“W-We were just cheering y-you on!” Mikan added. “I-It was obvious how you felt about each other!” Hajime put his face in his hands.  
“How many of you spied on us at least once? Raise your hands.” To his displeasure, every hand went up almost immediately, making Hajime burst out into laughter immediately. “Well, at least I learnt in the end that my friends are all low-level voyeurs. Right, Chiaki?” Glancing down, he realised she had put her hand up as well for some reason.  
“What are we putting our hands up for, again?” Hajime shook his head, tying to hold back his own hysteric laughter as the rest of the group erupted into hysterics at Chiaki’s dazed look.  
“You two are a match made in heaven!” Souda gasped.  
“The blockhead for the airhead!” Fuyuhiko coughed as he laughed into the table.  
“If any two were to go the distance together, I think it’ll be these guys!” Mahiru giggled.  
“I think Sonia and Gundham are more likely to do that.” Chiaki yawned, seemingly unware she was the target of laughter. “Since he’s going with Sonia to live in her country.” Gundham stopped his cackling and went as red as fire, Sonia bursting into very happy tears.  
“Ch-Chiaki!” Sonia tried to act angry, but it was clear she wanted to share this news regardless. “You weren’t supposed to betray my trust, sister!”  
“WHAT!?!?” The rest of the party, sans Chiaki (who was now asleep again), roared.

-

Dawn was coming. The group had sat around for a while longer, listening to Sonia’s explanation (with occasional embarrassed interjections from Gundham) on what was happening. Sonia and Gundham had gotten closer as a couple then anyone had realised over the last two years, to the point where they had been seriously talking about their relationship after Sonia returned to her homeland. And so, with their powerful, mutual attraction to one another, along with Gundham’s great interest in her countries’ fauna, and the blessing of both sets of parents, Gundham was going to go live with Sonia.  
And thus, the party entered another phase, akin to a celebration of a proposal, which Gundham and Sonia both stressed it was NOT (Gundham’s continual usage of the word pact did not help the situation). They laughed, and cried, and cheered, all to forget that at least for now, this was the end.

And then the sun rose, a sunrise as unwanted as it was beautiful. For a long time, no one spoke, just all of them watching the dawn in eerie silence.   
“…Thank you, all of you.” Hajime mumbled, his friends all turning to face him. “Thank you for making my school life… so wonderful.” He wrapped his arms around the sleeping Chiaki, a couple of tears welling up in his eyes.   
“Thank you, Hajime. And everyone…” Mahiru muttered as well.  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Nidai followed. And around the group the same sentiment followed, until finally silence reigned again.   
“…” Chiaki made a rather loud sniffing sound, causing those closest to look at the gamer sleeping on Hajime’s shoulder.  
“…Chiaki?” Hajime murmured. And then he saw the tears, the utter sadness on her look as the reality finally hit.  
“Can’t we just reset, instead? Instead of going forwards?” She murmured, and that was enough to set off the waterworks for nearly everyone. Sonia got up and hugged her best friend, letting Chiaki sob into her shoulder. Even hard-asses (or so they claimed) like Fuyuhiko were being hit by the emotion filling the air.  
“H-Hey, everyone.” Mahiru murmured, standing up in front of everyone. “How about a photo, for everyone? I-I can get copies to everyone by tomorrow.” There wasn’t a single complaint, even by those who loathed photos. Mahiru grinned, wiping her eyes, before setting up her tripod as everyone got into position.  
“Nidai, get in the back with Peko, you guys are too tall!” Fuyuhiko snapped.  
“Oh, oh! Mikan! Get close next to me!” Ibuki squealed a little too loudly.  
“Happy couples, front and centre!” Hiyoko teased, pushing Hajime into the centre of the shot.  
“I didn’t know you wished to be so close to me, then!” Teruteru grinned at the traditional dancer, earning him a whack to the head.  
“You want to stand in front of me?” Hajime whispered to Chiaki, who nodded back. He slipped his hands around her front and held her close, her hands gripping his after wiping her eyes. “…I love you.” Chiaki leant into him, whispering the same back.  
“O…kay! Get ready in 10 seconds!” Mahiru called, sprinting back to the group to get in the frame. “Let’s make this a good one!” Everyone crowded together, for once just all happy to be a part of one of the most wonderful nights of all their lives, a part of this memory that would stay with them, for ever and ever. The flash went off, and with a sense of finality, the night finally ended.

-

It was nearly 7am, and Hajime realised he’d been awake for over a day. Sure, he needed to start packing to leave before the end of the week, but he needed to get some well-deserved shut-eye. Chiaki was half asleep in his arms, carrying her bridal-style. With some nostalgic humour, Hajime noted that this was the same situation as when the two of them had confessed their love for each other, nearly a year and a half ago. Everything had been so different then, he’d been such a blockhead.  
“…Hajime?” Chiaki murmured in his arms.  
“Yeah, Chiaki?” He replied, glancing around the entrance to the dorms to confirm no one was around.  
“Do you think what Nidai and Mahiru said was right? That we’ll all get together again one way or another?” Hajime frowned. They’d all made that promise, that one day they can all celebrate together the way they did last night, but it would be hard. Even discounting Sonia and Gundham being in Europe, most of the others would be thrown wide across Japan – Nidai alone had been boasting about possibly becoming a manager in America, and Akane was almost certainly be a part of Japan’s Olympic team. It would be tough, nay, nearly impossible to get them all together again, but, even so…

“Yeah. One way or another, no matter how hard… I think we’ll be all together again eventually.” That seemed to put her mind at ease as she dozed off again in his arms. Reaching her room, Hajime slipped his hand into her bag and withdrew her key, opening the door and plopping her on to her bed, getting a giggle out of her. “Do you want to change out of your dress before you sleep?” She made groaning noises and wriggled around on the bed like a bug.  
“Nyehhh…” What the heck noise was that meant to be? “…Can you do it for me, Hajime?” Hajime flushed red and shook his head, sitting down on the bed next to her. “…I was joking. Mostly.” She always got like this when she was so tired, and he was just going to let her sleep. But first… something had been plaguing his mind all night, with all the talk of paths and the future. He needed to know that that future included Chiaki, right here and right now.

“Chiaki, we need to talk.” He stretched out his arms, and slowly and sleepily, Chiaki sat up and sat on his lap, the two leaning against the front of the bed.   
“What…” She yawned. “What is it, Hajime?” He tapped his fingers on her leg, as she always did when he got nervous.   
“It’s… about the future, and what we’re doing after we leave school.” He felt her hands seek out his and grip them tightly at his words – so Chiaki had been worrying about this as well, even as long ago as the day at the beach. “I’ve talked to my teachers, and I know where I’m going after I leave here. And, I know, I really should’ve discussed this earlier with you, but I was scared that- “  
“I-I’ve got offers from six different game studios!” Chiaki suddenly blurted out. “T-They all want me for QA and just as a-a general game tester, a-and all s-six are all o-over Japan so I no matter what I can- “Hajime wrapped his arms around her tightly to calm her down.  
“Chiaki. First, Holy shit.” Hajime swore, amazed she had received SIX offers just out of high school. Such was the life of an Ultimate. She smiled at oddly worded praise but kept twitching nervously. “Secondly… do you know which one you want to work for?” He could see it in her eyes – there was somewhere she wanted to work, more then the other five, but she couldn’t bear to be apart from Hajime, even if it was working at the place of her dreams.

But he couldn’t be the one to keep her away from the place she belonged.

“Y-Yeah. There is one place I want to work, much more then the others. An up and coming studio with games that I absolutely love.” The passion in her voice, the excitement in her eyes that she was trying to hide. He couldn’t stop her from going there, even if Chiaki said she had other offers. It would kill him on the inside.  
“My teachers went over my decision for a career path, working as a counsellor of a similar field. We looked over every place that could benefit me, and we decided on one that had the best classes for my path.” He almost didn’t want to say it, for fear that it would tear them apart after the incredible year Hajime and Chiaki spent together. Fear that he’d lose grip of her hand and lose the girl who made him feel so special.   
Chiaki retrieved her hands from his arms and placed them on her cheeks, staring into her eyes. It was like a mirror – all the anxieties that plagued him at this moment were reflected in her own. But he couldn’t lie to her, not in a thousand lifetimes.  
“Kyoto. I’ll be studying in Kyoto.” Hajime shut his eyes, not wanting to see the look of disappointment and sadness that inevitably now hovered in her eyes. And after what felt like an eternity, he felt the cool, refreshing taste of her lips on his, her gentle kiss spurring him back to reality.

“I think Nagito’s luck rubbed off on me.” Chiaki murmured, beaming at Hajime. He didn’t dare to believe it, the odds of their future being in that one city was so insanely low, it just couldn’t be it. But even with that…  
“Your… preferred offer is in Kyoto?” Chiaki slowly nodded, her eyes full of wonder and excitement.  
“Y-Yeah. I-I was so scared to talk to you about it today, since I thought you’d move on to a school where I couldn’t follow. After being with you for so long, being cut off from you would be like giving up all my extra lives.” So that’s why she was reluctant before at the party, Hajime thought. Of course, it was obvious now, but even so, they really should’ve discussed this earlier.

“A-And…” Chiaki fidgeted, her cheeks reddening as she thought it over. “I-I mean, I’ve never lived alone like that, so…”   
“Chiaki…” Hajime also felt his face grow hot, the idea so foreign yet so wonderful to think about. “Are you saying we should live together?” Chiaki laughed nervously, not really trying to commit to the idea out of fear Hajime rejected it. “Because I can’t think of a single idea that could be better!” Before she could even answer out of surprise, Hajime just lent forward and kissed her back, letting his love sweep over her like a blanket. Breaking away, Chiaki, stroked his cheek, her heart feeling like it was going a million kilometres a second.   
“I mean, uh, it’s great budget-wise, since we can split the rent on an apartment, and we can be together on our days off, and get used to spending so much ore time together, and we can- “Her eyes lit up as the most important realisation ran over her. “We can play video games ALL THE TIME AT HOME!” She basically squealed, making Hajime recoil a little from her excitement. The two talked on and on about their hypothetical living arrangements for some time, before finally the fatigue of a whole day finally began to take their toll.  
“You really are single minded, when it comes down to it.” Hajime teased, kissing her nose affectionatly.  
“You loved Dark Souls, though, so I have to get you through the second game! It might not be as good, but you’ll think it’s great! I do anyway…” Chiaki yawned loudly.  
“I love you, silly, obsessive, gamer nutcase.” Chiaki pouted, poking his forehead, giggling all the while.  
“And I love you, video game converted!” She teased, as Hajime got changed to get ready to finally actually sleep. 

-

“I think Mahiru was right.” Hajime thought, finally lying down from exhaustion, stretching his legs.   
“Hm?” Chiaki yawned, collapsing next to him, one of her legs flopping over his.  
“She said we’re probably going to ‘go the distance’ together.” He reached and grabbed her hands, already feeling sleep eat away at him. “And being together in Kyoto, doing what we love, on the path to our future… I think she was right.” Chiaki nodded through another yawn, curling up against his chest.   
“Let’s play video games tomorrow, Hajime.” He snorted in response.  
“Chiaki, we gotta pack up our rooms tomorrow, we’re leaving in three days.  
“Just a little bit, you should start playing Dark Souls 2.”  
“We’ll never pack in time if I get stuck on another JRPG.” There wasn’t a response this time – Chiaki was already asleep, snoring gently with a big smile on her face. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Hajime pulled a blanket over the two of them, letting sleep take it’s hold. No matter what the future held, knowing that Chiaki would be by his side the whole time put his soul to ease. Just the idea of being with her every day, living in a place they could call their own... Something he'd always dreamed of, and now it was in sight.

The school itself had given him little but a path in life, but it had given him fifteen friends who would forever be engraved in heart, filling him with memories that he could never forget until the day he died. And most of all, it gave him the chance to be with the silly girl now sleeping next to him, something that he would thank this damn school for the rest of his life, if it all went the way he prayed.

Goodbye, Hope’s Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story in a very, very long time! I'm sure it wasn't perfect, but I'm pretty happy with it overall considering how long it has been! I won't say never and say there won't be another story following this, but for now I think this is a perfect way to end it. For now though, I have to say it again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
